


Licht gegen die Dunkelheit.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: Licht y Dunkel, dos reinos nacidos de uno sólo se han jurado la guerra eterna, teniendo como representantes a los príncipes de la luz y la oscuridad.La lucha entre ambos terminó con sus gobernantes mal heridos. Dunkel debe recibir su castigo y Reita se encargará de que Ruki, el príncipe oscuro, sufra por el profundo sueño de su monarca.Aunque Ruki ha olvidado, debe pagar.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	1. Licht gegen Licht.

El primer reino en gobernar el mundo fue Kehle' s Rei, amable con sus habitantes y duros con sus enemigos. Los reyes se interesaban por su gente y estos les juraban fidelidad eterna. Todo era perfecto e incluso la gente se sintió aún más dichosa por la aparición de los dioses Shiva e Ifrit. Quienes, encandilados por el gran reino en el que se estaba convirtiendo Kehle' s Rei, decidieron proteger bajo su manto a los humanos, brindándole sabiduría a sus regentes.

Todo fue de maravilla durante miles de años donde lo único que hacía Kehle' s Rei era expandirse más y más, hasta que un día algo paso. Muchos registros se perdieron, pero los libros de historia cuentan que Ifrit no quiso conformarse con ser un simple concejero, no quería servir a los reyes, quería que todos le sirvieran a él, quería ser venerado como el Dios que era. Los humanos le habían perdido el respeto y necesitaba recuperarlo. Se alzó contra Kehle' s Rei, poniendo bajo sus hechizos a gran parte del reino y atacó a los reyes. Ifrit se hubiera salido con la suya si no fuera porque los reyes aun contaban con el apoyo de Shiva.

Una gran guerra estalló entre los dos Dioses y los humanos bajo su poder. Muchos murieron, incluidos los reyes, pero Ifrit logró ser derrotado y exiliado junto a los humanos que se habían unido a su causa.

Desde ese momento Kehle's Rei se dividió en dos: Licht que era protegido por Shiva y Dunkel, regido por Ifrit. Sin embargo, las disputas no terminaron ahí. Ifrit era un Dios ambicioso y no se iba a conformar con la pequeña parte de su nuevo reino.

Incontables guerras llenan la historia de Licht y Dunkel, hasta que harta de tanta masacre, Shiva decidió heredar su poder al primogénito de los reyes regentes. El bebé que creció instruido por maestros de la espada y sabios de la corte fue el único que pudo seguir comunicándose con Shiva, puesto que esta se había convertido en una crisálida al heredar su poder. Shiva le dio una tarea y el príncipe la cumplió, pero la Diosa sabía que no sería suficiente, por lo que eligió tres bebés a los cuales nombró prodigios para que acompañaran a su príncipe en la lucha. El sabio, el fuerte y el amable.

El ejército de Ifrit no pudo contra el del príncipe de Licht, empujando a Dunkel de vuelta a su arenoso y muerto reino, ganando batalla tras batalla hasta que Ifrit notó la variante que causaba todas sus derrotas.

Shiva tuvo una buena idea e Ifrit con el orgullo herido, decidió hacer lo mismo. Haría cualquier cosa para derrotar a la diosa.

Así fue como, cada 100 años, el primogénito de los reyes nacía con el poder otorgado por los respectivos dioses, Licht tenía a su príncipe de la luz, cuyo único deber era velar por la seguridad de su reino, mientras Dunkel se regocijaba con su príncipe oscuro, criado especialmente para destruir Licht, aunque aquello no había pasado y todos esperaban que jamás pasara.

-¡Ya he escuchado la historia de Licht miles de veces! ¿Puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos?

Se quejaba un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años, quien se apegaba a la ventana con un gran puchero mientras observaba en el campo de práctica a tres niños correr de un lado para otro con espadas de madera.

-Mi príncipe, sus guardianes no están jugando, están practicando para volverse grandes guerreros que algún día lo acompañarán en su lucha contra Dunkel.

-¿Por qué hay que pelear? ¿No puedo simplemente hablar con el príncipe oscuro? En tus historias hay mucha sangre y pocas palabras. Mis antepasados son unos brutos.

Murmuró con molestia el pequeño príncipe, ganándose una reprimenda de su maestro de historia, quien golpeó fuertemente la mesa con un grueso pergamino, haciéndole saltar en su lugar y observarle confundido.

-¿Acaso me pone atención durante las lecciones, príncipe? Dunkel es un reino horrible, comparado con el mismísimo infierno. La vegetación no crece, el ganado muere, los ríos se secan. Ifrit maldijo ese lugar y a todos los que viven ahí. El príncipe oscuro jamás aceptaría hablar con usted. Así como usted está siendo instruido para defender a Licht algún día, él lo está siendo para destruirnos.

El príncipe simplemente observó a su maestro unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a sus amigos.

-Más bien parece un lavado de cerebro.

-Príncipe...

-Desde que nací me han estado enseñando a odiar un reino al que no conozco más que por historias.

-Historias totalmente ciertas, su majestad.

-A odiar un príncipe que, por lo que sé, aún no sabe empuñar una espada.

-Ojalá la diosa tenga influencias y el niño pierda una mano o las dos y jamás aprenda.

-¡Basta! Siempre escuchó que Licht es un reino donde habita la gente buena, libre de odio y maldad, pero cada vez que veo más allá de los muros, cada vez que escucho sobre ese reino sumido en la miseria, la gente sólo les desea mal y desgracias. Discúlpame, maestre, pero a veces no sé de qué bondad de la diosa me está hablando.

-¡Kouyou!

Aquella voz paralizó al pequeño niño que se volteó hacia la persona dueña de tal vozarrón.

-Padre...

-¿Lo qué estoy escuchando son tus verdaderos pensamientos, hijo? ¿Le tienes lástima al reino que algún día podría destruirnos?

-No, padre, no es eso. Simplemente me estoy preguntando si luchar es necesario...

La voz del príncipe cada vez se hacía más difícil de escuchar. Kouyou bajó la cabeza, aterrado por como pudiera actuar su padre, un rey que poco a poco perdía el respeto del reino, siendo reemplazado por temor. ¿Realmente Licht era tan bueno? Era una pregunta que constantemente rondaba la cabeza del joven príncipe.

-¡Claro que es necesario! ¿Crees que el príncipe oscuro tendrá piedad cuando te vea? ¡Se reirá en tu cara a penas le menciones la estúpida idea de hablar!

-¡Pero padre! Siempre hemos luchado y esto es de nunca acabar. ¿Y si luchar no es lo que debemos hacer?

Kouyou no tuvo tiempo para objetar nada más cuando sintió la fuerte mano del rey estrellarse contra su mejilla, dejando su rostro volteado hacía un lado.

-Suenas como un débil, no quiero un hijo débil. Más te vale cambiar esa visión de la vida, Kouyou. No dejaré que hundas mi reino en la miseria.

Con esas últimas palabras el rey abandonó la biblioteca, siendo seguido por el maestre que no le dedicó siquiera una última mirada.

Suspiró para no dejar caer las lágrimas. "Los príncipes no lloran, los príncipes no lloran", se repitió para sí mismo antes de abandonar la habitación con dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Quería estar con sus guardianes, sus amigos.

Una vez en el campo, pudo notar como los tres se enfrentaban a una lucha todos contra todos, aunque Yutaka y Yuu parecían haberse unido para derrotar a Akira quien esquivaba y respondía a sus ataques con agilidad y gracia. No pasó mucho hasta que el chico rubio derrotó a los otros dos, lanzándolos ambos al suelo y poniendo la punta de sus dos espadas de madera sobre el cuello de ambos.

-¡No es justo!

Río al escuchar la queja de Yuu, quien hacía una pequeña pataleta en el suelo. Akira también río, dejando sus espadas de lado para ayudar a sus amigos a levantarse, sonriendo al ver el puchero de Yuu.

Los tres amigos salieron de su mundo al escuchar cómo alguien aplaudía con ánimo. Giraron su vista hacía el sonido, topándose con el príncipe que acortaba la distancia con grandes zancadas.

-¡Akira, eso estuvo genial! ¿Me vas ayudar a ser tan bueno como tú?

Akira se sonrojó un poco al tener tan cerca el rostro de su príncipe contra el propio, asintiendo de inmediato cuando pudo procesar su pregunta.

-Por supuesto, Kouyou, te enseñaré. Aunque si te vuelves mejor que yo, ¿cómo voy a cuidarte?

-Yo siempre necesitaré de ti, Akira. De todos ustedes.

Sus guardianes y amigos sonrieron ante las palabras de su príncipe, pero inmediatamente la sonrisa de Akira se borró al notar la roja mejilla del menor. Con suavidad posó su mano sobre la zona y la acarició con su pulgar, ganándose un sobresalto de parte de su príncipe.

-¿El rey otra vez?

Kouyou simplemente asintió, bajando un poco la mirada al ver el rostro de furia de Akira junto a las miradas preocupadas de Yuu y Yutaka.

-¿Por qué te pego esta vez?

La voz de Yuu se dejó escuchar, haciéndole levantar la mirada para dedicarle una tranquilizadora a los tres chicos, al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad la mano de Akira ante de retirarla de su rostro.

-Comencé a cuestionar la bondad de la Diosa.

Kouyou río ante las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos quienes le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Yutaka no tardo en expresar la idea.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Si la gente te escuchara te tacharían de hereje y harían todo lo posible para que jamás alcanzaras el trono de Licht!

-¿Qué pensamientos inundan tu mente, príncipe? ¿La Diosa ha hablado contigo?

El príncipe desvió su mirada al moreno mayor, negando ante su interrogante.

-No, para nada, es como si últimamente me estuviera ignorando y prefiero que sea de esa manera. Suficiente tengo con escuchar al maestre hablar todo el día sobre lo horrible que es el reino de Dunkel y las atrocidades que me haría el príncipe oscuro si soy benevolente con él.

-¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que el príncipe oscuro piense como tú algún día?

La pregunta de Akira le hizo guardar silencio, preguntándose lo mismo. ¿Y si todos estaban equivocados sobre Dunkel? ¿Y si el príncipe oscuro también preferiría evitar la guerra y vivir en paz?

-Realmente no lo sé, Aki, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Nosotros mismos hemos visto como las tropas marchan y al volver sólo vemos caras tristes y niños que han perdido a sus padres. Yo no soy como el rey, no tengo intención de seguir sacrificando al pueblo de Licht por mantener una disputa de miles de años viva. Quiero ser un mejor monarca.

-Lo serás, Kouyou y nosotros estaremos ahí para ti. No importa que camino elijas recorrer, tus guardianes siempre estarán a tu lado.

Kouyou sonrió ante las palabras de Yutaka, observando emocionado como sus tres amigos se arrodillaban ante él, jurándole lealtad de por vida. Tal vez aún era un niño, así como sus amigos, pero no era tonto, y sabía que algún día la paz caería sobre Licht y Dunkel. Tan sólo había que buscar la forma de lograr dicha meta.

Con los años, el príncipe de Licht se volvió más sabio, escuchaba atentamente a sus distintos maestros y adquirió varios conocimientos, así como entreno su cuerpo hasta desfallecer, desvelándose noches completas en la compañía de Akira quien le ayudaba con el manejo de espadas. Nunca llego a ser tan bueno como él, pero era capaz de defenderse lo suficiente como para ser un gran aporte en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así, llegaron los 18 años del príncipe, siendo amado y respetado por el pueblo por su alma benevolente y caritativa.

Aquel día, el príncipe recibiría el nombre que los oráculos habían interpretado para él de parte de Shiva, quien no se había comunicado con él durante esos ocho años, lo cual, la verdad, le tenía sin cuidado. No quería a nadie susurrándole que hacer o no.

Se encontraba en la sala del trono junto a sus tres guardianes, quienes también recibirían la bendición por ser dignos de encargarse de la seguridad del príncipe de la luz. La sala se encontraba repleta de nobles y sirvientes que espiaban detrás de las paredes el evento. Frente a Kouyou, sentados en sus respectivos tronos, se encontraban el rey y la reina, sus padres.

-¡Mis leales súbditos! Nos encontramos aquí para la celebración del cumpleaños número 18 de mi primogénito, Kouyou Takashima, primero en su nombre, el príncipe de la luz, el benevolente. Además, como todos saben, hoy lo nombraremos por el nombre bendito que nuestra diosa, Shiva, le ha otorgado, tanto él, como sus guardianes; serán reconocidos como protectores del reino de Licht.

Los nobles aplaudieron y vitorearon a Kouyou, quien suspiró nervioso por los siguientes acontecimientos. Ya tenía 18 años, era un hombre en toda la expresión de la palabra, sería nombrado como protector del reino y toda la carga en la que no quiso pensar durante su infancia y adolescencia caería de sopetón sobre sus hombros.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir varias palmadas en su espalda, encontrando los rostros tranquilos y hasta sonrientes de sus amigos. Si, no tenía nada que temer mientras estuviera junto a ellos.

La ceremonia dio inicio con la bendición de Akira, el guardián fuerte, recibiendo el nombre de Reita. El siguiente fue Yutaka, el guardián sabio, recibiendo el nombre de Kai; el siguiente Yuu, el guardián amable, llamado ahora Aoi. Sólo quedaba él. Volvió a suspirar antes de dar un paso adelante, encontrándose con el septum quien sería que le coronara como el príncipe de la luz, Uruha.

Entre vítores se volteó a la audiencia, así mismo lo hicieron sus guardianes quienes se mantenían firmes detrás suyo, sujetando sus espadas con firmeza, así como varios guardias repartidos estratégicamente por el salón y sabía que era de igual forma por todo el reino. Kouyou volteó ligeramente para ver a su padre, quien gritoneaba a una de las criadas y la amenazaba con tirarla a los perros por su incompetencia.

Si, hoy sería el día en que Licht sería el reino que tanto clamaba ser.


	2. Nieder mit dem Tyrannen könig!

La infancia de Uruha se veían plagada de recuerdos en donde sus padres maltrataban a la servidumbre, mayormente con gritos e insultos, aunque varias veces los había visto emplear castigos físicos. Era en esos momentos cuando su nana, la madre de Akira, le sacaba de la habitación en la que se encontraran y lo llevaba a un lugar donde no pudiera ser espectador de tales injusticias. Pero Kouyou ya sabía lo que pasaba, entendía lo que ocurría y se lamentaba por ser aún tan solo un niño sin voz ni voto.

Muchas veces su misma nana había sido dañada por los reyes, para luego presenciar como Akira entre lágrimas les pedía que ya no golpearan a su madre, incluso le rogaba a su padre, el general de la guardia, y mejor amigo del rey, que detuviera todo, pero este simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

Incontables fueron las veces que Kouyou y sus otros dos guardianes tuvieron que tranquilizar a Akira, quien, entre ataques de pánico, observaba cómo el padre de Kai, el maestre de pociones, curaba las heridas de su madre.

Kouyou creció observando como los aldeanos eran echados a patadas e incluso castigados cuando iban a pedir ayuda al rey ante los problemas que aquejaban al pueblo, el mismo que veían pasar hambre, donde veían a mujeres, niños y ancianos sin hogar en los días más helados que aquejaban a Licht. Los veían sucumbirse en la miseria por los altos impuestos y él no podía hacer nada.

El colmo fue cuando, un par de meses después de su cumpleaños número 17, la madre de Akira falleció luego de una golpiza que el mismo general Suzuki le había propinado por órdenes de los reyes. El padre de Yutaka hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarla, pero no fue suficiente.

Desde ese día, su guardián más fuerte cambió. No hablaba con nadie y despreciaba la compañía de cualquiera, sobre todo la del príncipe que hace algunos meses había comenzado una relación oculta con Yuu, su hermoso y querido guardián.

Akira no había digerido para nada bien la noticia, pero tampoco es como si se lo fuera a reprochar, simplemente guardó silencio mientras Yutaka les deseaba lo mejor. Kouyou sabía que había destrozado el corazón de su amigo, quien nunca se cortó al momento de decirle lo muy enamorado que estaba de él.

Con el tiempo Akira volvió a la normalidad, pero el príncipe y los guardianes sabían que algo estaba roto dentro suyo. Y Kouyou le prometió, le juró por su vida, que los reyes y el general iba a pagar por todos sus pecados. Por Shiva que lo juraba.

Uruha había estado pensando mucho en el paso que debía dar ahora, lo pensó cuando era tan sólo un niño y se decidió cuando la ceremonia de bendición se acercaba. Debía proteger a Licht de cualquier maldad y él sabía que había una mucho más cercana que el propio reino de Dunkel quienes no hacían más que atacar aldeas cercanas donde su padre destinaba algunas tropas para contener la situación.

A parte de su deber y sus deseos de venganza, Kouyou tenía sus propias razones para derrocar al rey y aquella tenía que ver con Yuu. Lo había decidido, él quería pasar el resto de su vida con su guardián, quería que fuera él quien se sentara a su lado en el trono cuando el momento llegara, pero con su padre al poder, eso no era más que un sueño, una bella fantasía.

El rey tenía otros planes para su vida. El padre de Kai le había comentado que el rey estaba planeando buscarle una esposa luego de la ceremonia de bendición. Alguna bella noble que llenara las expectativas de los reyes, alguien que se dejara manipular por cualquier cosa que estos dijeran. Kouyou no quería eso, él ya había elegido a su compañero, alguien bueno, humilde, quien deseaba lo mismo para Licht que él, con quien se había permitido soñar mil y un escenarios que deseaba realizar una vez que fuera rey.

Su padre era un total obstáculo en sus planes, en sus deseos. Kouyou sabía que era ruin ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones bajo las múltiples razones que tenía para derrocar al rey, pero sus amigos las sabían y aun así le estaban siguiendo, a pesar de que, tal vez, los estaba enviando a una muerte segura.

Lo planificaron todo, quien lucharía con quien, con quienes podían contar, quienes se encargarían de recolectar información para mantenerse actualizados con las ordenes y planes de los reyes y el general para aquel día. Akira, junto al padre de Kai, se encargaron de reunir fuerzas dentro del castillo, conociendo bastante bien a los guardias y a la servidumbre no sería difícil, mientras que Yuu y Yutaka fueron con los padres de Yuu, unos humildes campesinos para pedir ayuda en la organización de estos, teniendo cuidado de a quien se le informaba. Para alivió de Kouyou todo marcho bastante bien y ahora se encontraban ahí, frente a los nobles, muchos de ellos nerviosos, disimulando lo mejor posible y preparándose para huir cuando fuera el momento. Uruha quería evitar la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles, los civiles indefensos no tenían porque luchar.

Suspiró.

Si, Licht tenía una horrible amenaza bajo sus narices, así como el mismísimo Kouyou, que no entregaría su vida para ser controlado como un títere por el horrible hombre que se sentaba en aquel momento en el trono.

-¡Pueblo de Licht! -alzó su voz, llamando la atención de los cortesanos presentes, quienes de inmediato guardaron silencio y concentraron toda su atención en el príncipe. - Hoy, la diosa les ha dado su bendición a mis guardianes y a mí, su príncipe, dando a entender que los cuatro somos dignos defensores de las fuerzas malignas que podrían llegar a cubrir a Licht algún día. Pero, mi pueblo, hemos olvidado que el reino de Dunkel y el príncipe oscuro no son el único mal que nos aqueja.

Los murmullos comenzaron en la sala. Los nobles ajenos al plan no comprendían a que venía el discurso del príncipe, incluso el rey había detenido sus malos comportamientos para prestarle atención, así como la reina comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Como protector de Licht, tengo el deber de mantener la pureza de la que tantos nos vanagloriamos. Pero desde niño he presenciado como nuestra esencia se ha ido perdiendo, dando paso a la crueldad y malas prácticas. En estos momentos, el pueblo de Licht está sufriendo, ¡y culpo de aquello al malvado monarca que nos gobierna!

Con fuerza Uruha expuso a su padre ante las exclamaciones de asombro y hasta angustia de los presentes.

Con dureza desenvainó su espada, siendo seguido por sus guardianes y los guardias repartidos por el salón. Así mismo, los propios partidarios de su padre desvainaron sus armas, agrupándose para proteger a su rey.

-¡Yo, Kouyou Takashima, Uruha, el príncipe de la luz, el benevolente y protector del reino, revocó tu derecho como rey de Licht! ¡Abajo el rey tirano!

Los partidarios del príncipe lanzaron un grito de lucha, apoyando se esa manera al que querían como rey, aquel que cambiaría sus vidas y los salvaría de la tiranía que llevaba tantos años rigiendo Licht.

El rey iracundo se levantó de su trono, con el rostro rojo y la respiración pesada, observando con furia a su primogénito. No se podía creer la situación. Su propio hijo ahora le apuntaba con una espada y pretendía dárselas de importante para arrebatarle su trono. Pequeña sabandija traicionera.

La reina también se había puesto de pie, sin embargo, su expresión era la contraria a su rey; llena de temor y nerviosismo intentó dar un paso hacía su hijo, siendo detenida de inmediato por la espada de Yuu que se posó en su cuello. No dio ni un paso más y su expresión cambió a una desagradable cuando fijó sus ojos en el guardián de azabache cabello.

-Hijo, Kouyou, hablemos, ¿si, cariño? Las cosas no tienen que ser de esta forma...

Las palabras de la reina resonaron y se desvanecieron en el denso silencio que se había instaurado en el salón del trono, donde todos estaban expectantes y listos para el ataque a la más mínima señal de sus respectivos regentes.

-Lo siento, madre, pero no hay otra forma. Toda mí vida me enseñaron que, si intentaba utilizar el diálogo para resolver problemas tan graves como estos, se reiría en mí cara. ¿Y sabes qué? Tenían razón. Ustedes se han estado riendo, no sólo en mí cara, sino que en la de todo Licht por tiempo suficiente. Toda tuya, Reita.

La reina contuvo el aliento y no pudo dar ni un paso atrás cuando una espada le perforó el estómago sin misericordia.

De un movimiento limpio Akira retiró su espada, siguiendo con la mirada como el cuerpo de la reina caía al suelo y se retorcía sobre un charco que se iba formado de su propia sangre.

Los gritos en la sala no se hicieron esperar. Los involucrados en el plan fueron protegidos y escoltados a la salida, mientras que los partidarios del rey fueron retenidos y esposados.

Akira observó un momento el, ahora, inerte cuerpo de la mujer responsable de que su madre estuviera muerta. Ella dio la orden. "Sin misericordia" rumorearon los demás sirvientes. Pues él tampoco la tendría y ahora sólo quedaba el más grande culpable del sufrimiento de la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

El rey comenzó a dar órdenes, los guardias se enfrentaron unos a los otros gritando un nombre distinto por el cual luchaban.

-¡Por Licht! -gritó el príncipe alzando su espada mientras se lanzaba sobre la guardia real junto a sus guardianes.

Kouyou buscó de inmediato a su padre que había aprovechado de escabullirse en medio de la conmoción. - Maldito cobarde. - murmuró con frustración, dando un último corte a la yugular de uno de los guardias para abrirse paso e ir en busca del rey.

En medio de su carrera fuera del salón fue interceptado por el general Suzuki, quien no dudó en darle un fuerte golpe en la cara que, al tomarle desprevenido, lo tumbó al piso.

-Siempre fuiste un príncipe problemático, pero mira que hacer esto. Lo único que vas a lograr es el odio de todos. El rey te ejecutará y nadie podrá hacer nada porque con esto sólo has demostrado estar contaminado con la malicia de Ifrit.

Kouyou tosió un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y miró con furia al general Suzuki.

-Si quiere un verdadero ejemplo de la malicia de Ifrit mírese a un espejo, general. Alguien como usted, un matón, un violador, un asesino, no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

Al general claramente no le hicieron gracia esas palabras dedicadas con tanta petulancia y lo demostró dándole una fuerte patada al estómago del castaño príncipe, tumbándolo nuevamente. Los golpes dolían el doble por la armadura que portaba el general.

Un nuevo golpe iba a ser propinado, pero Suzuki se vio detenido por una fuerte tacleada que le hizo trastabillar, y a pesar de que quedó en pie no fue capaz de esquivar el fuerte puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y le hizo dar unos pasos más atrás.

Kouyou observó con una sonrisa como Akira se paraba con un porte imponente frente a él, sujetando su espada, la cual tenía la punta en dirección al general, impidiéndole acercarse más.

Pronto no tardaron en llegar los otros dos guardianes que pusieron de pie a su príncipe antes de tomar posición a cada lado de Akira, imitando su pose.

-Mocosos malcriados, ¡¿a quien creen que están amenazando?! Y tú, Akira, maldito mocoso malagradecido, ¿así le pagas a tu padre? ¡¿Así me pagas todo lo-?!

-Reita. - le cortó el muchacho rubio, dando un paso amenazante. - Protector del príncipe. Y no soy tu hijo.

Con aquello último Reita se lanzó sobre el general que a duras penas pudo defenderse antes de retroceder y ser él esta vez quien arremetiera contra el menor, generando un sonido rechinante ante el choque de sus espadas.

-¡Avanza, mi príncipe! Esta es mi lucha. Tú tienes la tuya. - Kouyou observó con determinación a su mejor amigo y asintió, ordenando de inmediato a sus otros dos guardianes que le siguieran.

El general Suzuki y Reita no apartaban la mirada del otro, dando vueltas en el salón, sin prestar atención a nada más que ellos dos, a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla campal.

Akira desvaino su segunda espada. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a utilizar ambas a la vez con una gran agilidad y precisión. "Un don otorgado por Shiva" decían y él callaba mientras en su mente decía que ninguna diosa lo había ayudado, había sido gracias a su esfuerzo.

El general le observó con mofa. Ante sus ojos, Akira seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón, tímido y con problemas de ansiedad de antaño. Pero Reita se encargaría de demostrarle lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Afirmó correctamente sus espadas y dando el primer paso se lanzó contra el general que bloqueó su ataque.

Ambos peleaban con gracia, ambos dejando en alto sus títulos como el general de la guardia real, así como el guardián más fuerte, correspondientemente.

Las espadas chocaban, sacaban chispas. Las cortes ya se podían apreciar en ambos cuerpos, la sangre manchando sus armaduras, la piel magullada por los golpes. Las respiraciones se hicieron rápidas, pesadas, se estaban cansando, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. La terquedad era lo único que Akira había heredado del bastardo de su padre.

La batalla continuaba sin casi mediar palabra entre ambos, hasta que en un mal movimiento el general consiguió derribar a Akira, manteniéndolo en el suelo con el filo de la gran espada contra su cuello.

-Siempre me dijeron que debía estar orgulloso del bastardo que había engendrado con la perra de tu madre, que incluso debía recompensarla y volverla mi esposa por darme a quien fue elegido como uno de los guardianes del príncipe de la luz. Pero adivina quien siempre tuvo la razón de que eras una vergüenza y no me darías más que quebraderos de cabeza. Yo, hijo.

Reita logró defenderse del filo de la espada y ponerse de pie, tratando de calmarse para no caer ante las provocaciones de aquel hombre y cometer algún error que pudiera costarle la vida. No podía morir, aún no, su príncipe lo necesitaba.

-Me alegro mucho que no hubieras hecho caso a los concejos de la gente, general. Prefiero seguir siendo un bastardo que tu hijo y mi madre prefería seguir siendo una sirvienta que tu esposa.

Nuevamente se reanudó a la batalla. El general asestaba fuertes golpes que superaban al muchacho en fuerza, pero Reita era más rápido y ágil, logrando ganar ventaja en varias ocasiones y fue en una de esas que aprovecho y enterró fuertemente su espada en el estomago del general, un poco más allá de la mitad.

-Fue un buen general, pero debo informarle que Licht ya no lo necesita y créame, no va a quedar nadie que le eche de menos. -las palabras de Reita salían frías, mientras su mirada no demostraba nada, ni siquiera rabia.

-Mocoso de mierda... Ifrit te llevará con él cuando el momento llegue... Tú no eres un hijo de Shiva, ¡estás corrompido por el mal!

-En ese caso, nos vemos en el infierno, general Suzuki. - y con esas últimas palabras, Akira alzó su segunda espada y rebanó la cabeza del general en un corte limpió.

Retiró ambas espadas y dejó caer el cuerpo de aquel hombre al suelo, notando como todo en el salón estaba poco a poco bajó control de las fuerzas de Kouyou. Todo iba bien.

Dio un par de ordenes algunos soldados y se dirigió en dirección donde habían desaparecido sus amigos. Aún quedaba el rey. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había luchado contra su propio padre? Debía encontrar a sus amigos, debía protegerlos.

Apresuró el paso, siguiendo los rastros de sangre y muerte que se extendían por el castillo. No había rastro de sus amigos, lo cual lo tranquilizó. Seguían vivos, pero no sabía bajo que condiciones. Pronto su recorrido lo llevó hasta la oficina del rey. ¡Claro, por ese lugar había un pasadizo que llevaba afuera del castillo en caso de que la familia real se encontrara en peligro!

Rápidamente ingresó a la habitación y se topo con sus amigos luchando contra los guardias del rey mientras este luchaba contra su propio hijo en una pelea que no dejaba paso a las equivocaciones pues cualquier movimiento erróneo podría costarles la vida. Akira sólo se entrometió cuando uno de los guardias derribó a Yuu, protegiéndolo con sus espadas y dándolo de baja inmediatamente. Ayudó a su compañero a ponerse de pie y le dio un arco que había cogido de camino y un par de flechas.

Yuu le sonrió en agradecimiento y guardó su espada, alejándose un par de metros para ponerse en posición de disparo y solamente con un par de estos eliminó a los guardias restantes, dejando que Yutaka se deshiciera de su propio contrincante.

Desde la lejanía los tres guardianes observaban a su príncipe luchar. No iban a entrometerse hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Como había dicho Akira con anterioridad, esa era la batalla de Uruha y sólo él podía terminarla como el protector de Licht.

Al príncipe no le iba nada de mal y se notaba que el rey estaba mucho más cansado que él. Claro, se había dejado llevar por la vida en la corte sin preocuparse por nada más que deleitarse con deliciosos manjares. Que mierda de rey.

En un inteligente movimiento por parte del príncipe, desarmo al rey y de una fuerte patada en el pecho lo mandó al suelo, dejando el filo de su espada sobre él, listo para dar el golpe final, pero de pronto su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

"Bien hecho, mi hijo. Déjalo ahora en mis manos".

Con asombró los guardianes observaron como Uruha soltaba la espada y se llevaba las manos hacía el rostro, como si algo le incomodara. Se frotó un par de veces este, para que, al destaparlo, revelar sus anormales ojos azules, casi blancos que brillaban, así como también sus manos que resplandecían con el mismo color.

-Hirosaki Takashima, rey de Licht, tu diosa está muy decepcionada de tus actos. - todos en la sala jadearon al escuchar esa voz. No era dulce ni delicada, era sólo la voz de una mujer, como de ultra tumba que les hizo temblar.

-¿Shiva? M-Mi diosa, hice todo lo posible para que Licht fuera un gran reino, ¡no he hecho nada malo! -el rey prontamente se incorporó, solamente para arrodillarse ante su hijo que servía como canal para hablar con Shiva.

-Aún cuando sabes que ya no tienes salvación sigues mintiendo. Tus acciones dañaron a tu pueblo y a tu diosa, a tu esposa, a tu hijo... mi hijo. No voy a permitir que mi descendiente manche sus manos con un hijo de Ifrit como tú. Servirás de una mejor manera para mí. -El brillo en las manos de Uruha se intensificó y alzó una de estas hasta el rey quien rogaba que le dejara vivir, que todo lo había hecho por el bien de Licht. Pero la diosa no dio opción a replica.

Con un simple movimiento de manos comenzó a succionar toda su energía, haciéndole gritar y retorcerse. Los guardianes observaban con terror la escena, apartándose un par de pasos del lugar, temerosos de las siguientes acciones de su diosa.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el cuerpo del rey se encontraba en el suelo, casi invisible bajo la armadura, con su cuerpo reducido a una bolsa de carne.

Se respiraba un ambiente tenso en la sala que sólo se redujo cuando Shiva dio sus últimas palabras.

-El nombre que Ifrit ha elegido para el príncipe oscuro es "Ruki". Mantened los ojos abiertos, mis guardianes, pues en unos años el príncipe aparecerá en Licht y tratará de engañarlos y enredarlos con mentiras. -Uruha dio unos pasos para acercarse a ellos, quedando en frente de Akira, a quien dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro. - Entre todos, tú eres quien más debe tener cuidado, mi guardián. Veo el odio en tu corazón, veo que a pesar de todo no puedes escapar de este. El príncipe pondrá los ojos sobre ti e intentará cambiarte. No se lo permitas. No caigas. - y con eso último el brillo desapareció y Kouyou cayó al suelo, siendo sujetado por Reita antes de golpearse.

Poco a poco Uruha fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con los rostros sangrantes y magullados de sus guardianes, pero sonreían, de alivió, de felicidad. Habían ganado. Se incorporó suavemente, asintiendo ante todas las preguntas sobre su estado de salud, suspirando con alivió cuando Yuu le envolvió entre sus brazos, correspondiendo con fuerza aquel gesto. Por fin, por fin eran libres. No tenía miedo, ya no tendría que esconderse más.

Con un gran estruendo la puerta del salón fue abierta, dejando entrar a una gran cantidad de guardias que les hizo ponerse tensos, relajándose solamente cuando reconocieron a los suyos y en frente de estos al padre de Kai, quien le sonreía con orgullo.

-Mi rey. El pueblo se ha congregado fuera de palacio. ¿Desea darles unas palabras para tranquilizarlos?

Uruha se permitió reír un poco. Rey. Ahora era el rey. Se puso de pie con ayuda de su amante y sujetó fuertemente su mano, llevándola hasta sus labios para besar sus nudillos. Hoy sería un día repleto de sorpresas y cambios para Licht.

"Disfruta mi niño, lo has hecho bien".

-"Déjame en paz un momento". - respondió Kouyou en su mente. Odiaba cuando ella le hablaba.

"No seas así. Después de todo te estoy permitiendo estar con él, a pesar de que había elegido a otro para ti".

La mirada de Uruha se desvió de Yuu hasta Akira que hablaba animadamente con Yutaka y chocaban puños. Apretó sus labios. No entendía porque Shiva prefería a Akira por sobre Yuu, pero de momento no le importaba. No iba a dejar que controlara su vida. No. El rey de Licht era él. No Shiva.

"Ten cuidado".

No ella.


	3. Der dunkle Prinz.

Al momento en que Kouyou fue coronado como rey de Licht, los cambios no tardaron en manifestarse, siendo el primero de estos, el anuncio del compromiso del rey con uno de sus guardianes.

Muchos se regocijaron al saber que el elegido y futuro consorte real no era nada más y nada menos que Yuu, quien era bien conocido entre los aldeanos que solían verle por el pueblo pasear con sus padres y haciendo alguno que otro acto de caridad cuando se lo podía permitir.

A este anunció se le sumo el de los nuevos puestos de los guardianes restantes. Mientras que Akira tomaba el puesto de general de la guardia; Yutaka se hacía con un puesto en el concejo real como mano derecha del rey.

Con los estudios que realizaron las cabecillas del reino y los múltiples cambios que hubo, Licht dejó de ser un pueblo sumido por la pobreza, alzándose nuevamente y llegando a un estado tan prospero que se comparaba con el antiguo pueblo de Kehle' s Rei.

Al año de ser nombrado monarca, Kouyou contrajo nupcias con su amado Aoi, en una ceremonia hermosa y bendecida por cada habitante, donde Reita y Kai fungieron como testigos. 

Todo iba perfecto. Pero no podría ser así para siempre, ¿verdad? Cuatro años después se dio la noticia de que el príncipe de Dunkel había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y había sido bendecido junto a sus guardianes. ¿Su nombre? Ruki. Tal y como Shiva les había dicho.

Uruha comenzó a realizar concejos de guerra donde primaba mantener la seguridad en el pueblo como en las aldeas cercanas a Licht ante un inminente ataque por parte de Dunkel. Bien era sabido que, antaño, a penas el príncipe oscuro era nombrado como conquistador de Dunkel se alzaba de inmediato con un ejercito contra Licht. Ahí es cuando comenzaban las grandes guerras entre ambos reinos.

Se dobló la seguridad por todo el reino, sin embargo, no hubo ni príncipe, ni ejercito avistado en las fronteras. Pasaron los meses, los años y el príncipe de Dunkel jamás atacó.

Uruha respiraba tranquilo. ¿Y si el príncipe de Dunkel tenía su mismo pensamiento? La guerra no era necesaria, ni la muerte de ambos pueblos. No. Podían llegar a un acuerdo, algo que beneficiara ambos reinos. Tal vez en el futuro podrían volver a ser el gran reino de antaño. Ese era un sueño bastante tonto, lo sabía, pero era su sueño.

Kouyou se veía tan feliz que Akira no fue capaz de informarle sobre las cosas que había estado presenciando en el reino.

Durante sus guardias de rutinas por el pueblo había comenzado a ver comportamientos inusuales en los aldeanos. Los delitos y riñas aumentaban, el egoísmo, la injusticia, todo parecía cambiar en algunos días, mientras otros todo se mantenía con normalidad, seguían siendo un pueblo pacifico.

También había notado que esta malicia se acrecentaba en los pueblos aledaños al reino. Aunque no sabía que es lo que estaba provocando esto, podía hacerse una idea y con eso empezó a formar sus propias teorías; por su mente cruzo la única respuesta posible: la maldad de Ifrit había alcanzado a Licht y eso solamente era posible de una manera; el príncipe oscuro estaba en Licht.

Sin verdaderas pruebas que respaldaran sus pensamientos, decidió esperar un poco más antes de hacérselo saber a sus reyes, solamente hasta que pudiera comprobarlo.

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que Reita asesinó aquellos que hicieron sufrir tanto a su madre, y seis desde que había perdido a Kouyou por completo -aunque nunca lo tuvo-. Todos seguían siendo buenos amigos que compartían ratos de diversión dentro de sus apretadas agendas, pero todavía lo notaban, algo le hacía falta al general para volver a ser feliz, para sentirse completo.

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el reino de Licht y Reita se encontraba en el establo esperando a que el maestre le tuviera listo su caballo para partir junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados a realizar la patrulla de rutina.

Ese día Akira notó que todo estaba mal otra vez. Sus guardias hacían oídos sordos cuando algo malo ocurría y cuando se encargaba de regañarlos, ellos simplemente le miraban con cara de confusión, como si no notaran su error.

La gente estaba grosera, egoísta, mala. Por Shiva, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo en Licht?

—¡Ven aquí ladronzuelo!

Rápidamente aquel grito captó la atención del general quien volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con uno de los comerciantes de fruta que sostenía fuertemente por la muñeca a un niño.

—¡Maldita rata callejera! Voy a enseñarte que hago con los ladrones.

Akira observó horrorizado como aquel hombre ponía a la fuerza el brazo del niño sobre la madera de su puesto y sacaba un gran machete. ¡¿Qué mierda?! Sin pensarlo dos veces, el general bajó rápidamente del caballo y se apresuró hasta el puesto correspondiente, aunque detuvo poco a poco su marcha cuando observó como una mano sujetaba firmemente la del frutero, impidiéndole continuar con su horrible actuar.

El niño dejó de removerse y gritar para centrar su vista nublada por las lágrimas, en la figura que ahora estaba a su lado.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, forastero?! —respondió groseramente el comerciante, agitando su mano para zafarse del agarre, aunque sin dejar ir aún al niño.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señor, pero he visto su actuar y no me ha parecido adecuado. Este castigo es bárbaro, más para un niño que sólo ha cogido una manzana. — expuso el extraño.

—¡Metete en tus asuntos! Este mocoso es un ladrón y debe ser castigado como se debe.

—¿Y es usted quien decide eso? Había escuchado que Licht era un reino regido por la benevolencia de la diosa Shiva, ¿son sólo cuentos? Licht no es muy diferente a Dunkel, en ese caso.

Prontamente el forastero se vio cortado por una mano que le abofeteo. El comerciante le tomó por el cuello, aplicando cierta fuerza para asfixiarlo y le hablaba sobre tener respeto y agachar la cabeza cuando se estaba en un reino donde no pertenecía.

Por fin Reita reaccionó ante aquel desplante y con sólo un par de zancadas llegó al lugar de la disputa.

—¡Es suficiente! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, señor Yoshida?

Su imponente tono sobresaltó al hombre que soltó tanto al niño como al extraño, volteándose para observar con expresión nerviosa al general.

—Yo... Mi señor, tan sólo estoy tratando con este pequeño ladrón y este forastero que no ha hecho más que insultar a nuestra diosa y a nuestro reino.

Akira dirigió una mirada al niño que rápidamente se abalanzó contra él en un abrazo, buscando ser protegido. Lo reconoció como uno de los niños que vivía en el orfanato que Kouyou había mandado a construir. Luego su mirada cayó sobre el encapuchado forastero quien se descubrió el rostro, dejando embobado a Akira.

Era hermoso. Tenía una belleza exótica que no había visto jamás. Su cabello era negro y largo, sujetado por una alta coleta rebelde. Su piel blanca como la nieve que acompañaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Traía maquillaje en los ojos de un tono rojizo y sus labios eran del mismo color, sólo que un poco más oscuro, llegando casi al negro, haciendo que resaltaran de mejor manera. Un contraste interesante.

Akira carraspeó, volviendo al mundo antes de perderse nuevamente en aquella exótica persona que le miraba interesado.

—Tratando, claro, tratando de cortarle la mano a un niño. Sabe que los civiles no pueden tomar la justicia por sus propias manos, señor Yoshida. Y en cuanto al forastero, ¿qué otra impresión puede tener si lo único que le está demostrando son actos impropios del pueblo de Licht? Espero que no vuelva a repetirse o me veré obligado arrestarlo y hablar con el rey para que retire su permiso de comercio.

—¡No, por favor, mi señor! Sabe que tengo una familia que mantener. — rogaba el hombre que incluso había soltado el machete y juntaba sus manos en suplica.

—Lo sé, por eso confió en que cuide mejor de sus actos en el futuro. De esa manera le evitará a su familia muchos momentos desagradables. Continúe con su trabajo.

Con aquello último, Akira le hizo una señal al extraño forastero para que le siguiera y lo escoltó fuera del mercado, también acompañado del niño que no se había despegado ni un momento de él.

Al llegar a una zona más tranquila, se arrodilló sobre el asfalto, apartando un poco al temeroso muchacho que le regaló una mirada cargada de temor mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

—Lo lamento mucho, general.

—Sabes que robar es malo, Mike, ¿por qué lo haz hecho? —el tono de Reita era tranquilo, suave, casi paternal.

—Sé que es malo y que acciones así ponen triste a la diosa, pero tenía mucha hambre general. Todos en el orfanato tenemos hambre.

Aquello logró que Akira frunciera el ceño. —¿No te están dando comida en el orfanato? —consultó, recibiendo solamente un movimiento de negativo de cabeza. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. La madre dice que no hay suficiente dinero para alimentarnos, pero he visto como ellos han estado comiendo carne... A veces logramos sacar algo de la basura. Cuando nos descubren nos castigan y hacen daño...

Reita no sabía que decir ante lo que le estaba contando el niño, por lo que se limitó a regalarle un fuerte abrazo para calmarlo. Una vez lo soltó, registro su morral, sacando un gran trozo de pan y otro de queso que la cocinera siempre le preparaba y se lo entregó al niño que le miraba con sus ojitos brillantes.

—Toma, comparte esto con tus amigos, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. Pero te aseguro que hablaré con el rey para que tome cartas en el asunto. No tengas miedo y que Shiva te proteja. — Le bendijo, recibiendo una gran sonrisa y un fuerte "¡gracias!" antes de que Mike se fuera corriendo, perdiéndose nuevamente entre las calles de Licht.

—Una bendición no mantendrá su estómago, ni el de los otros niños llenos, lo sabes, ¿no? —Una suave, pero profunda voz llamó su atención.

Akira centró una vez más su vista en el forastero quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, demostrando que sus palabras no iban con mala intención, pero si con la más aplastante verdad. Suspiró y se puso de pie, acortando con un par de pasos la distancia entre ambos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, sin embargo, es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que hable con el rey, pero no se preocupe, este asunto estará resuelto mañana en la mañana, me haré cargo de aquello. — Reita sintió un calor en el pecho cuando observó que el forastero ampliaba su sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho con su respuesta. — Soy Reita, por cierto, general de la guardia real. Jamás te había visto por aquí, eres un extranjero, ¿no?

El chico -más bajo que él, ahora que lo notaba- río ante su obvia pregunta, aunque de todas formas asintió, realizando una pequeña reverencia ante el rubio. —Así es, general. Takanori, a su servicio.

—¿Qué te trae a Licht, Takanori? ¿Eres comerciante? —preguntó con curiosidad, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a un par de mujeres mayores que pasaron por su lado y le dedicaron un: "Buenos días, general. Que guapo luce hoy".

—Que popular es con las mujeres. — se bufó Takanori, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, aunque también una risa. —Digamos que sólo soy un viajero.

—¿Viajas solo? —volvió a consultar el rubio, observando con mayor curiosidad a su acompañante.

—Oh, no. Los caminos son muy peligrosos como para una sola persona. Viajo con mis amigos. Somos de un pueblo agricultor muy pequeño donde nada pasa, es por eso que decidimos salir de viaje cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad. Yo particularmente tenía muchas ganas de ver el gran reino de Licht. —finalizó, observando con una sonrisa nostálgica su entorno. —Aunque este reciente acontecimiento me ha decepcionado un poco.

—Lo lamento nuevamente. Hoy es uno de esos días raros. —con una leve inclinación de cabeza Akira acompañó su disculpa, suspirando con cansancio al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra una pila de paja.

—¿Uno de esos días?

—Todo lo que se habla de Licht no es mentira, normalmente la gente es un amable, correcta, como si no existiera maldad en sus corazones. Pero de un tiempo hasta acá, el pueblo se comporta raro, de manera cruel e inhumana...

—Pareces tener una idea de lo que ocurre. —Reita dirigió su mirada hacía el pelinegro que le observaba con atención, como si con sólo esa mirada pudiera leer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Con todo respeto, no sé si sea buena idea ir divulgando los problemas del reino con forasteros.

Takanori sólo le sonrió y asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía su posición.

—¿Siempre tiene la guardia arriba, general? Bueno, supongo que por eso tiene el puesto que tiene. —el chico volvió a reír y se acomodó un poco el cabello antes de ponerse la capucha una vez más. —Ya debo irme. Estaré un tiempo en Licht, por si algún día quiere compartir sus inquietudes con alguien antes de ahogarse en el silencio e incertidumbre. Fue un placer, Reita. — Y con esas últimas palabras dio medía vuelta y se marchó, mezclándose entre la gente antes de esfumarse de la vista de Reita.

Como ya no le ocurría hace años, Reita estuvo distraído durante el resto del día, rememorando una y otra vez como en un bucle los rasgos del hermoso forastero. Su pelotón intentaban hacerlo prestar atención, sin embargo, a los minutos volvía a estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ese chico Takanori tenía algo raro, ¿no? Como algo que le atraía irremediablemente, a parte de su indiscutible belleza, pero ¿qué? Tenía un sentimiento familiar, aunque no sabía identificarlo.

Suspiró por enésima vez en aquella cena que compartía con sus amigos quienes ya no pudieron hacerse los desentendidos con el comportamiento del general, por lo que Aoi -en un comportamiento totalmente impropio para un rey- tomó uno de los guisantes de su plato y se lo lanzó al rubio, dándole de lleno en la cara. Esperó la mirada de perro de su general, pero Reita no reaccionó, sólo lanzó un nuevo suspiró, dejando aún más intrigados a todos.

—¿Akira? ¿Te encuentras bien? —intentó esta vez Kai, estirando su brazo hacía el rubio, comenzando a mover de un lado a otro su mano en frente de su rostro para llamar su atención.

Pero el general seguía sin hacer caso. Aoi volvió a lanzarle un guisante que está vez llegó a su ojo, provocando la carcajada de Uruha, el alegato de Kai porque casi le da a él y que Aoi se escondiera bajo la mesa pues Reita por fin había reaccionado.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Casi me dejas tuerto! —se quejó el general, restregándose el ojo antes de meterse bajo la mesa para perseguir al pelinegro que no hacía más que escaparse entre risas y pequeña suplicas, terminando por esconderse detrás de su esposo. — No creas que por esconderte ahí evitarás que te patee el trasero.

—Ya, Akira. No reaccionabas y Yuu sólo quería llamar tu atención. —le calmó Uruha, aún entre risa. Con suavidad el castaño tomó la mano de su esposo, besando sus nudillos antes de dejarle ir para que volviera a su asiento mientras Akira hacía lo mismo.

—¿Y qué pasaba por tu mente, mi caballero de dorada armadura? —le molestó Aoi, ganándose una seña grosera cortesía del dedo del rubio.

—No es nada, la verdad. —le quitó hierro al asuntó, bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino para evadir las miradas persistentes de sus amigos que claramente no se tragaban sus palabras.

—Hace mucho tiempo no te veía así de abstraído, Akira, no puede ser por nada importante, como tú lo llamas. —rebatió Kai, imitando la acción de su compañero.

—No es nada, en serio. Es sólo que hoy conocí a un viajero, es todo.

—¡Shima, nuestro pequeño Akira se ha enamorado! —volvió a molestarle el consorte real, quien le dirigía una picara mirada al general.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Amigo mío, ya era hora! ¿viajero has dicho? ¿es lindo? ¿de dónde es concretamente? ¿debería darte más días libres para que lo cortejes? —como estúpido Kouyou siguió el juego de su esposo, provocando las risas de Kai y que Akira rodara los ojos con fastidio. Si tan sólo el pueblo viera lo idiotas que eran sus reyes.

—Que divertido, tenemos dos bufones por reyes. —nuevamente sorbió de su copa. —Claro que no, par de idiotas.

—Bueno, algo tendría que haber tenido para provocar que estuvieras perdido todo el día. Tus soldados me informaron que hoy estuviste muy inmiscuido en tus propios pensamientos. —la voz amable de Kai le hizo relajar su expresión.

—Era... no lo sé. Sí, era lindo, pero... no sé, tenía algo más que me impedía apartar la mirada de él. Es un sentimiento raro. —todos se mantuvieron en silenció antes de que Aoi suspirara y canturreara: "que lindo es el amor a primera vista", ganándose nuevamente una mala cara por el general.

—Quita esa cara, Akira, te harás viejo pronto si no te relajas. —le calmó una vez más su rey.

La platica entre los cuatro se reanudó con normalidad, sin que Reita volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos. Tanto Kai como Reita informaron de sus días, el último aprovechando la instancia para hacerle saber a Kouyou lo que estaba ocurriendo en el orfanato, provocando la ira de este quien le ordenó llevar una investigación y encarcelar a los responsables mientras él buscaba nuevas personas para hacerse cargo del cuidado de los niños.

La noche pasó tranquila, pero los sueños de Akira se vieron envueltos por los ojos del forastero que sólo había conocido por un par de minutos, ¿por qué le estaba afectando tanto?

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente esperó a que su caballo estuviera preparado y salió a su patrullaje de rutina, suspirando con alivió al ver que esta vez los lugareños se comportaban con normalidad.

—General, que agradable sorpresa verlo otra vez. —Akira se sobresaltó y dirigió su vista hacía el chico pelinegro que llevaba una vez más una capucha cubriendo su figura.

—Buenos días, Takanori. ¿Paseando desde tan temprano? El mercado a penas se está levantando. —con una sonrisa desmontó, pues le parecía grosero quedarse arriba del caballo para hablar con el chico.

—Oh, no he venido al mercado, es más como mi punto de referencia para no perderme. Licht es más grande de lo que pensaba. —respondió mientras miraba hacía todos lados, buscando algo interesante que llamara su atención.

—Lo es, ciertamente. ¿En qué estás interesado con exactitud? ¿Hay algo en particular que llame tu atención? —nuevamente se hacía presente la curiosidad de Reita que había comenzado a mover de igual forma su cabeza, a pesar de que él conocía cada rincón de Licht como la palma de su mano.

—Me interesa la historia, ha decir verdad. Me enteré de que usted, además de ser general de la guardia, es uno de los guardianes del rey, ¿me equivoco? De seguro sabe mucho sobre la historia de Licht y sus mejores lugares. —nuevamente la hermosa mirada de aquel individuo se posó en él, causándole un pequeño sonrojo. —¿Podría enseñarme?

Akira no supo que responder, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba asintiendo lentamente.


	4. Zeit verbringen, allgemein.

“Ten cuidado. Nuestro guardián está vulnerable. Cualquier cosa podría confundir su mente, sus sentimientos y su lealtad”. 

Uruha elevó su vista del libro que en aquel momento intentaba leer. Hace días Shiva no le dejaba en paz con sus advertencias sobre Akira.

—Akira no tiene una mente débil y no es idiota. Deja de hablarme, intento leer. — dijo, como si Shiva estuviera frente a él.

“Él mismo te lo ha estado diciendo, ¿no? Licht se encuentra desequilibrado, hay demasiada esencia de Ifrit por las calles. Esto podría ser peligroso”.

Suspiró. El rey masajeó sus ojos con cansancio y dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de su cómoda silla, fijando su vista al techo.

“Mis deseos no son molestarte, hijo mío” Uruha contuvo su carcajada. “Pero esta situación podría volverse peligrosa. El hijo de Ifrit podría presentarse en cualquier momento en Licht y no lo sabríamos hasta que se presentara frente a nuestras puertas”.

—Para eso tenemos a Akira y a los demás guardias.

“Reita no podrá ocuparse. Sus pensamientos están demasiado dispersos. Algo le está desconcentrando y eso representa una amenaza para el reino”.

—Sé clara. ¿Deseas hablar sobre el forastero que cautivo a mi amigo?

Shiva mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos en la cabeza del castaño y este, al pensarse librado de la diosa, intentó continuar con su lectura, siendo nuevamente interrumpido por esa voz femenina en su mente.

“Mantén vigilado a Reita y a su forastero”.

La puerta del despachó sonó con un par de toques, haciendo que adoptara una postura recta. — No. Ahora, con tu permiso, te ignoraré por el resto del día. — Shiva no respondió y Uruha dio el pase a la persona del otro lado de la puerta, sonriendo con suavidad al observar la figura de su esposo.

—¿Interrumpo algo, mi rey? Te escuché hablar y pensé que ya estabas en audiencia con alguien más. — Aoi caminó hasta su esposo con un porte digno de un rey, mismo que había adquirido luego de años al reinado junto a Uruha.

Kouyou estiró su mano para coger la de su esposo y guiarle hasta que este se sentó sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que, como costumbre, besaba dulcemente sus nudillos, arrancando una sonrisa del moreno.

—No interrumpes nada, mi amor, sólo una pequeña charla insignificante con nuestra diosa. —Suspiró, reposando su frente contra el hombro de Aoi.

—Pareces agotado, mi rey. Últimamente nuestra señora te ha estado hablando con mayor frecuencia, ¿hay algo de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos? — los brazos del moreno envolvieron el cuerpo de Kouyou, acariciando sus cabellos, dejando que aquellas lacias hebras se deslizaran a través de sus dedos, sonriendo con adoración ante el suspiro satisfecho de su monarca y esposo.

—Shiva parece preocupada por Akira, amor. Y parece tener un especial interés por el forastero que ha estado robando la atención de nuestro amigo. Dice que aquella persona puede ocasionar que Reita no rinda de la manera que se espera que lo haga mi guardián más fuerte.

—Akira jamás nos ha defraudado, ni una sola vez, no comenzará hacerlo ahora. Además, nuestro solitario amigo merece enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no sean problemas, formaciones y tácticas de batallas. Necesita salir, recordar, llenarse de nuevas sensaciones. Es bueno que haya tomado interés en el forastero, así alguien ajeno a Licht podrá hacerle imaginar cosas que aún no ha vivido ni visto.

Uruha se apartó del agarre de su esposo y reposó nuevamente su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Shiva insinúa que las fuerzas de Ifrit pueden estar cerca de nuestro reino y que el forastero es parte del plan para distraer a Akira. Es mi general y mejor espadachín, necesito que esté totalmente enfocado cuando el momento llegue. Odiaría darle la razón a Shiva sobre algún desempeño por parte de Reita.

—¿La diosa ha dicho algo más?

—Dijo que él se encuentra vulnerable, que cualquier cosa le haría dudar sobre sus convicciones, incluso dudaría de su lealtad por mí.

—Disculpa amor mío y espero que la diosa me disculpe también, pero está hablando pura mierda. — Uruha río ante la elección de palabras de su esposo. Ni los años en el castillo podrían quitarle la manera campesina en que se había criado. No era algo que le molestara, por supuesto. — ¿Realmente está poniendo en duda la lealtad de Akira? ¿De verdad? ¿Conoce al mismo Akira que nosotros? Akira daría la vida por ti, por mí, por Kai, por su reino. Aún que el príncipe oscuro pusiera frente a sus narices la criatura más bella de este mundo, Akira no se dejaría engatusar tal fácilmente. Tengamos fe en nuestro amigo, amor.

Uruha dejó caer nuevamente su frente contra el hombro del azabache, sintiendo como las caricias a sus cabellos se reanudaban. Le encantaba tener aquellos pequeños momentos de dulce intimidad con Yuu. — Tienes razón, mi amor. No hay razón para que dudemos de Akira.

Mientras ambos reyes compartían un momento juntos, Reita había tenido una movida mañana. Tal y como Uruha le había ordenado, había hecho una investigación en el orfanato, encontrándose con que la madre superiora, junto a otros dos cuidadores parecían completamente fuera de sí. Mezquinos y arrogantes enfrentaron al general que los apresó y ordenó que fueran llevamos a los calabozos de Licht mientras daba instrucciones a los dos cuidadores restantes, asegurándoles que no se preocuparan por el escaso personal para cuidar de tantos niños, que el rey Uruha ya se estaba encargando de buscar reemplazos adecuados para los puestos.

A medida que el día trascurría detuvo a un par más de personas. Un ladrón y tres hombres jóvenes que habían protagonizado una riña callejera. Definitivamente era un día ocupado a comparación de los tranquilos días que solían yacer en Licht. Akira no podía evitar preguntarse si el príncipe oscuro ya se encontraba paseando por las calles de su reino, planeando la manera de tomarlos por sorpresa y acabar con el reino de la luz. Los pensamientos del general estaban tan concentrados en su enemigo y algún inminente ataque que no escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado y provocó que, la mano que se posó sobre su hombro, le tomara desprevenido.

Con un ligero brinco en su mismo lugar volteó su cuerpo con cierta brusquedad, ocasionando que la persona ajena retrocediera unos pasos y le mirara con cierta sorpresa.   
Akira relajó su cuerpo al encontrarse con la menuda figura de Takanori, el bello y exótico forastero.

Rápidamente el general se posicionó recto frente su nuevo acompañante y realizó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Lamento si lo he asustado con mi brusquedad, Takanori. Temo decir que mis pensamientos me habían llevado muy lejos de aquí.

Takanori, al igual que el rubio, relajó su postura y sonrió, acortando una vez más la distancia entre ambos. — ¿Nuevamente cargando solitariamente con sus preocupaciones, general? No es sano para usted. — Akira sonrió.

—Supongo que es un hábito poco sano, pero prefiero mantenerlo de esa forma. El rey y los demás guardianes siempre han tomado mis palabras demasiado en serio, así que prefiero no preocuparlos con mis conjeturas infundadas.

—¿Cuáles son esas conjeturas, general? ¿Se encuentra preocupado porque, otra vez, es uno de esos días?

Akira mantuvo el silencio por un momento, ahora si exteriorizando su preocupación a través de sus facciones. — ¿También lo ha notado?

Takanori desvió la mirada y se removió incómodo en su lugar, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de volver a mirar al general. — Usted y yo vemos cosas distintas, general. — aquellas palabras confundieron al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Takanori volvió hablar. — Como sea. Llamé su atención porque deseaba hacerle una invitación, general. ¿Se encuentra libre?

Aquellas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa y le hicieron olvidar su antigua curiosidad. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces ante la falta de respuesta. Libre no estaba. Hoy Licht estaba demasiado agitado como para dejarlo sin supervisión, pero realmente le daba curiosidad que tipo de invitación tenía Takanori para él.

El general suspiró con cierta pesadez. El deber es primero.

—Lo lamento, Takanori. A pesar de que tengo bastante curiosidad por su propuesta, estoy en medio de mi guardia. Ha sido un día agitado y Licht necesita de mi supervisión. —Akira casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando Takanori infló una de sus mejillas y formó un marcado puchero con sus gorditos labios. Se veía irresistiblemente adorable a los ojos del general.

—Hace unos días dijo que me mostraría Licht, ¿cuándo podrá dedicarme algo de su tiempo? — la actitud que estaba adoptando Takanori no le hacía mas que sonreír. Era como un niño haciéndole un berrinche.

—En dos días es mi descanso. El rey suele darme un día libre que no utilizo, pero ahora tengo una buena razón. Le enseñaré Licht ese día.

Takanori sonrió y de un paso acortó -demasiado- la distancia entre ambos, permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclasen.

—Creo que necesitaremos más de un día, general. — Akira perdió el aliento y nuevamente su boca abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido. Takanori se carcajeaba y retiraba con coquetería destilando en cada uno de sus movimientos. — Ya le dije, Licht es más grande de lo que pensaba y no creo que un día sea suficiente para que me lo enseñe todo. ¿De verdad no puede dedicarme más tiempo?

El general no sabía que responder, de alguna manera se había perdido en los ojos de Takanori y sentía que su mente se desconectaba y viajaba lejos, no podía hacer más que contemplarlo y deleitarse con la vista. — Yo… estoy libre por la noche. Dígame donde se está quedando y pasaré por usted, Takanori.

Sus palabras debieron haber puesto feliz al forastero pues inmediatamente, luego de oírlo acceder, dio pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Nuevamente era como un niño a sus ojos y eso no hacía más que enternecer el corazón del general que parecía hechizado mirando a su acompañante.

—¡General Suzuki, hay disturbios en la cantina!   
De pronto el embobamiento en el que estaba sumergido Akira se esfumó y por un segundo juró haber visto a Takanori con los ojos rojos.

Realizó una seña a sus soldados indicándoles que de inmediato iba y le realizó una rápida y sucia reverencia a Takanori. — Lo lamento, Takanori, pero el deber me llama. — se excusó, pasando por un lado del más bajo para ir al lugar de la trifulca.

—¡General! — el forastero llamó una vez más su atención. — Me estoy quedando en la posada cercana al mercado. Lo estaré esperando durante toda la noche si es necesario, así que venga. — Akira simplemente lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y seguir rápidamente su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Takanori suspiro con la mirada fija en el punto donde la figura del rubio había desaparecido, manteniéndose muy metido en sus pensamientos como para sentir la presencia de tres hombres a sus espaldas.

—Su majestad.

El exótico forastero se volteó rápidamente, topándose con unos hombres que portaban la misma capucha que él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al reconocer a sus acompañantes, seguido de un quejido antes de voltear la mirada a donde había estado mirando con anterioridad.

—No me llames de esa forma en público.

—Lamento mi imprudencia. Solamente queríamos recordarle que no se encariñe con el general de este lugar. Lo que está haciendo es un movimiento peligroso, ¿qué ocurriría si lo descubren antes de que nuestras tropas lleguen?

El pelinegro mantuvo el silencio, ignorando a sus preocupados y angustiados guardianes. Ellos no podían ver con la claridad que él lo hacía, por supuesto que no, ellos no eran guiados por las llamas de Ifrit que iluminaban su vista, su juicio, sus pensamientos y visiones.

A pesar de que Akira ya no estaba al alcance de su vista mortal, todavía podía verlo a través de los ojos de su dios. El imponente y buen general Suzuki cumpliendo con su deber, protegiendo a los débiles, indefensos y apresando a los malvados. Takanori sonrió.

—Ya lo decidí. Lo quiero para mí.

—¡Takanori! — le llamó la atención el mayor de sus guardianes.

El forastero alzó su mano, callando de inmediato a su guardián mientras él seguía concentrado en el aura del general. Había algo raro.

—Hasta ahora, ¿qué opinan de Licht? —consultó el pelinegro de brillantes ojos rojos.

—Nuestra opinión no ha cambiado ni un poco sobre este lugar, señor. Licht es un lugar podrido, debe ser purificado. Por eso le pedimos que guarde prudencia con el general. Él es uno de los guardianes del rey, debe estar completamente contaminado por Shiva.

Por un momento, reinó el silencio. De un pestañeo los ojos de Takanori volvieron a su azul normal, desviando la mirada y dando media vuelta para observar a sus guardianes.

—¿A cuánta distancia están nuestras tropas?

—A un mes de viaje sin descanso, señor.

—Envíen un mensaje y díganles que se tomen su tiempo. — aquello exaltó a sus guardianes que no tardaron en llamarle, una vez más, la atención, siendo callados con el mismo gesto de mano. — Hay algo que necesito confirmar, además de que aún planeo hablar con el rey.

—¡Ya le hemos advertido que ese plan es estúpido!

—Mi señor, por muy buena fama que tenga el rey Takashima, no olvidemos que es un hijo de Shiva. Probablemente no sepa controlar su vínculo con ella. ¿No recuerda los informes del día en que Licht tuvo guerra civil? Shiva se apoderó del cuerpo de aquel estoces príncipe, ¿qué cree que hará cuándo vea al hijo de Ifrit?

Takanori permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos hasta dar media vuelva con dirección a la posada donde se estaban hospedando sus guardianes y él. De inmediato fue seguido por los tres hombres que aún intentaban llamar su atención sin éxito. Por la mente del príncipe sólo se paseaba la figura del general Suzuki y aquello que le llamaba terriblemente la atención de él.

Por la noche Akira había vuelto al castillo, dejó su caballo con el encargado del establo y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiar su atuendo. Dejó su armadura ligera mal acomodada en la especie de maniquí que fungía como colgador y se vistió con prendas más cómodas, aunque sin olvidar ponerse su capa con los ornamentos que le identificaban como alguien de alto estatuto dentro del reino. Arregló un poco su cabello y se miró por unos momentos en el espejo.

—¿Tienes una cita con tu misterioso forastero?

Akira desvió su mirada hasta la puerta de su habitación, topándose con la figura de Kai recargada sobre el marco de la misma, con una horrible -según Akira- sonrisa burlona. El general rodó sus ojos y acomodó su cabello una última vez antes de encaminarse hasta la salida, pasando por un lado de Kai que, totalmente divertido, le siguió, caminando a la par.

—¿Qué debería decirle a los reyes por tu ausencia en la cena?

—Que me guarden algo.

—Ellos preguntaran por la razón de tu falta.

—Diles que si quieren chismes se pasen por el mercado.

—¡Vamos! Somos tus amigos. Yo fui el primero que supo que estabas enamorado de Kouyou, ¿ni siquiera vas a darme información de primera sobre el forastero que captó tu atención?

Akira detuvo su pasó, volteando a observar al consejero con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, totalmente dispuesto a regañarlo por estar diciendo cosas del pasado tan a ligera, pero se cortó y su expresión cambió a una de total sorpresa al observar a Kai con sus ojos completamente azules.

—Kai… tus ojos…— murmuró descolocado, pero Kai no cambiaba su expresión, simplemente le observaba serio.— … ¿Shiva? —consultó sorprendido. Creía que la diosa solamente podía conectarse al mundo terrenal mediante Kouyou.

—No me traiciones.— fue todo lo que dijo la diosa con aquella profunda y fría voz, causando una expresión de pavor en el general.

—¿Akira? ¿Te pasa algo? —volvió a escucharse la voz de Kai.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?


	5. Wahn.

Luego de aquel extraño acontecimiento, y de haberse escapado del interrogatorio al cual Kai le estaba sometiendo, Akira abandonó el castillo montado en su caballo, siendo nuevamente cuestionado en la puerta por sus subordinados quienes no acostumbraban a ver a su general abandonar el castillo luego de su guardia. El general no se detuvo a responder preguntas, a ellos no debía explicarles nada, sólo les dijo que era algo personal y se fue. 

Cabalgó durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la posada indicada por el hermoso forastero, al mismo que divisó en uno de los balcones del edificio. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos y se permitió observar su perfil, su figura bañada por la luz de la luna. Sus cabellos un poco más desordenados, sus ojos entrecerrados, concentrados en un punto, sus labios entreabiertos. Akira estaba completamente encantado con la figura del forastero y era realmente sorprendente para él haber tomado interés tan rápido en Takanori. No podía decirlo con exactitud, sólo sentía que algo en el pelinegro le llamaba. 

Luego de unos minutos decidió que era suficiente. Pronto podría disfrutar de su figura a pocos centímetros de él. Pero por sobre todo, podría deleitarse con esa voz tan juguetona y coqueta que el extranjero utilizaba con él. Suspiró avergonzado. Este no era él.

—Takanori. —llamó su atención alzando un poco la voz, utilizando aquel tono propio de su cargo como general. Era difícil no entrar en el papel que desempeñaba día tras día. 

Su llamado hizo brincar al de ojos azules, arrancándole una sonrisa divertida a Akira, la cual fue correspondida a la distancia por Takanori quien simplemente le hizo un gesto para que le esperara antes de desaparecer del balcón. 

No pasó siquiera un minuto cuando el forastero apareció por el portal de la posada, acercándose a paso rápido hasta donde el general, quien rápidamente bajó de su caballo, quedando frente a frente con el más bajo.

—Me alegra verlo, general. Por un momento en mi mente voló el pensamiento de que no aparecería, eso me hubiera entristecido mucho. Pero aquí está, y vestido de una manera bastante atractiva, si me permite destacar. 

Akira río, teniendo que desviar el cabeza hacía un lado para que Ruki no pudiera observar el pequeño sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

—Dije que vendría por ti y aquí estoy, listo para escoltarte hasta el lugar que desees ir. 

Takanori le deleitó con una risa boba, la cual intentó acallar posando el dorso de su mano contra sus gorditos labios. Reita tuvo el impulso de quitarla para escuchar más de aquella melodía, pero se abstuvo. No sería apropiado tocarlo sin su consentimiento y demandar algo para su propio placer.

—¿Cuál es el lugar al que deseas llevarme?

—Paseando por la aldea escuché la historia de unas antiguas ruinas. Dicen que eran parte del antiguo castillo de Kehle's Rei. Realmente es un lugar que me gustaría ver al menos una vez en la vida y no se me ocurrió mejor guía que usted. No puedo imaginar alguien más conocedor de la historia de Licht que el mismo guardián del rey.

El general se quedó en silencio un momento, desviando la mirada lejos de los ojos del forastero. 

Por supuesto que conocía las ruinas de la espesura, estaban un poco lejos si se hacía el camino a pie, pero en caballo no deberían tardar mucho. De todas formas, ese no era el problema. Akira había visto sólo una vez en su vida aquellas ruinas cuando pequeño y tuvo que ser arrastrado por sus amigos de vuelta al castillo cuando unas alucinaciones hicieron casi estallar su cabeza. Sí, el rubio no tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Aún podía sentir el pavor, las imágenes que su cerebro formaba, gritos, sangre, llantos, ¡traidora!

—¡General! 

Aquel grito por parte de Takanori le hizo despabilar, centrando una vez más su atención en esos brillantes ojos azules que nuevamente le hipnotizaban. 

—Entiendo tu excitación por querer conocer aquel lugar, Takanori, pero las ruinas del antiguo palacio están prohibidas para los civiles.— su tono fue firme. 

El rostro de Takanori adquirió sorpresa ante aquella negativa que no se había esperado para nada.

—¿Prohibidas? ¿Cuáles son las razones, general?

Akira suspiró antes de proseguir.

—Las prohibieron desde que Licht se formó ha decir verdad. Dicen que luego de la gran guerra civil en Kehle's Rei mucha magia de Ifrit quedó esparcida y a día de hoy causa estragos con la mente de la gente susceptible.

—¿Es así? Si intenta asustarme que sepa que no tengo miedo, realmente deseo ver esas ruinas. Usted estará ahí para protegerme, ¿no? Después de todo, como uno de los elegidos por Shiva, esa magia no le afecta, ¿verdad?

Akira guardó silencio y nuevamente alejó la mirada. No quería verse como un cobarde a los ojos del forastero, no quería admitir para sí mismo que temía ver esas imágenes nuevamente en su cabeza. Suspiró.

—¿General?

—Está bien, pero asegúrate de mantenerlo en secreto; como te dije, está prohibido ir ahí.

La sonrisa de Takanori iluminó la noche del general y con un emocionado asentir le dio a entender que sería un secreto entre los dos.

Akira ayudó a Takanori a subir al caballo, imitando la misma acción por su cuenta, quedando detrás el cuerpo ajeno, encargándose de encaminar al caballo hasta las ruinas.

Una vez se encontraron fuera del pueblo y con el camino de tierra, Akira arrió las riendas para indicarle al caballo que fuera más rápido.

Takanori río y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la briza, volteando para ver a Akira con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en medio de tanta penumbra.

—Me encanta montar a caballo. ¿No es satisfactoria la brisa golpeando el rostro, general?

Akira no pudo hacer más que sonreír y darle la razón. También amaba cabalgar. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Takashima y los demás guardianes salían a cabalgar juntos, hacían carreras y pruebas de agilidad. Akira siempre resultaba ganador. Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. Tal vez deberían salir todos juntos otra vez.

Takanori notó su cambio de ánimo y como su mente se sumergía en recuerdos mientras su vista se mantenía en el camino, aunque no estuviera realmente prestando atención a este.

El cuerpo del moreno se dejó caer suavemente contra el pecho del general, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Takanori le miró de reojo y Akira le sonrió, disfrutando del pequeño contacto y avergonzándose por cómo su corazón retumbaba en su pecho ante este.

Luego de casi una hora montando llegaron a las ruinas de Kehle's Rei, Akira desmontó primero y ayudó a Takanori hacer lo propio, tomando suavemente su mano para guiarlo por el camino lleno de baches y pilares destruidos por la guerra, además de la maleza propia del tiempo.

Takanori observaba todo maravillado sorprendiéndose al ver las viejas antorchas colgando perfectamente de las estructuras aún en pie y expidiendo fuego. Soltó la mano del general y comenzó a pasearse con mayor libertad al estar el lugar iluminado. Aspiró hondo y dejó escapar todo, cerrando los ojos como si estuviese en paz.

Feliz volteó a ver a su acompañante, pero su rostro se deformó en una mueca de preocupación al ver a Akira de rodillas en el suelo. Rápidamente corrió a su encuentro, arrodillándose a su lado mientras le abrazaba.

—¿General? ¿Reita?

La mente de Akira era un manojo de imágenes que pasaban una tras otras aceleradas. Sangre, fuego, hielo, gente corriendo, llorando, gritando, dolor, miedo, lágrimas, ¡traidora! ¡traidora!

—¡¿Reita?!

Elevó la mirada, pero no se topó con la figura de Takanori, sino que con una alta mujer de piel azulada, cabellos plateados que llegaban al suelo y unos ojos azul brillante que le congelaron. Shiva. La diosa le observó con su rostro de piedra, fijo, sin proferir ninguna palabra. Akira estaba asustado, su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo que sus ojos pasaban unidos a los de la deidad.

—¡Reita despierta!

Shiva alzó una de sus manos y hielo comenzó a cruzar el lugar en dirección a Akira y Takanori. El general sólo tuvo como reflejo abrazarse al cuerpo del forastero, buscando protegerlo, sin embargo, su respiración se cortó cuando un gran muro de fuego se interpuso entre el hielo y ellos. Akira estaba al borde del pánico, entre las llamas podía divisar la figura de su madre, la reconoció de inmediato, pero poco a poco esta se iba mimetizando con la de la diosa y su cara, Akira jamás olvidaría la mirada que le estaba dedicando en aquellos momentos.

—¡Reita, mírame!

Aquel grito lo sacó de su ensoñación. Las manos de Takanori habían cogido sus mejillas con fuerzas y le estaba obligando a mirarle a esos profundos y resplandecientes ojos rojos que de inmediato le llenaron de calma. Pestañeó confundido, fundiendo nuevamente su mirada con la del moreno, pero esta vez sus ojos volvían a ese hermoso color azul. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Yo...

—Oh, general, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Me ha dado un susto de muerte.

—Lo lamento. Debí habértelo dicho. Hace mucho tiempo vine a estas mismas ruinas en compañía del rey y los otros guardianes, nuestra aventura terminó en esto mismo. Tuvieron que llevarme a rastras al castillo. El maestre me trató de inmediato, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, estaba inmerso en un trance, parecido a este, pero me costó mucho más salir de ese en aquel entonces. Debo agradecerte tu ayuda, Takanori.

—No hay nada que agradecer, general. Debió haberme dicho que este lugar afectaba en su salud, jamás le hubiera insistido.

—Lo lamento.

—Si no le molesta que pregunte... ¿Qué es lo que vio? Parecía realmente asustado.

Las imágenes volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza, Shiva atacándole, aquel fuego protegiéndole, su madre...

—Creo... creo que vi la guerra de Kehle's Rei.

—¿La guerra?

La cabeza de Akira comenzó a doler y nuevamente su mente parecía querer irse a un lugar muy lejano del cual no estaba seguro de poder volver.

—¿Podemos irnos?

Takanori le miró sorprendido, aún así asintió casi de inmediato, ayudando al general a ponerse de pie para volver al caballo.

Takanori volteó ligeramente el rostro para ver a sus espaldas como poco a poco las llamas de aquel lugar se iban extinguiendo y en la penumbra se vislumbraba la figura de Shiva, aún con sus ojos azules y brillantes fijos en Takanori y el general.

Apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño, reafirmando el agarre que tenía en el brazo de Akira. No, Akira se iría con él, nada le impediría llevarlo a Dunkel.

Una vez fuera de las ruinas tomaron asiento en una de las grandes piedras que decoraban el camino, permaneciendo unidos por el abrazo que mantenía Takanori en muestra de apoyo para con Akira debido a su vulnerable estado.

—Entonces... ¿vio la guerra de Kehle's Rei?

—Supongo... no estoy seguro, eran demasiadas imágenes sin orden presentándose en mi cabeza.

—Parecía asustado.

—¿He arruinado mi imagen? —bromeó, queriendo dejar el tema de lado.

—Para nada, general. Me gusta. Me gusta que se vea más alcanzable. No el perfecto general Reita listo y dispuesto a defender Licht ante cualquier amenaza.

Reita mantuvo el silencio, sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales por las palabras del menor, las cuales, le arrancaron una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Siento que no debo fingir quien soy enfrente de ti.

—No lo haga. Me gustaría que baje la guardia cuando este conmigo. Relájese. Déjese llevar.

—Eso suena peligroso.

De un momento a otro la tensión desapareció y se dejaron llevar por el ambiente coqueto que formaron poco a poco con aquellas bromas.

Reita se atrevió a preguntarle a Takanori un poco más sobre su vida, su infancia y el lugar donde había crecido a lo que el moreno no dio demasiada información, alegando que no tenía nada divertido que contar. Su pueblo era pequeño, tranquilo y sin gracia. Su infancia fue normal, no les faltaba el pan y después de la escuela ayudaba a su padre con la pequeña granja que tenían. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Por otra parte, Takanori parecía realmente interesado por conocer sobre la infancia del general, su vida, las aventuras que tuvo con el rey y los demás guardianes.

Se pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando, compartiendo vivencias y conocimientos, coqueteando un poco con sonrisas insinuantes y miradas anhelantes.

Ya cuando faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer Akira decidió que era tiempo de partir. Por la mañana le tocaba patrullaje.

El viaje de vuelta en el caballo fue tranquilo, delicioso gracias a la fresca brisa y el calor que se formaba entre ambos cuerpo que permanecieron unidos hasta el final del recorrido donde el general ayudó a Takanori a desmontar, no sin antes haberse ganado un beso en la mejilla por parte del forastero.

—Muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de su tiempo, general, sé que está cansado y aún así decidió hacerme compañía.

—Es difícil decirte que no. Nos vemos más tarde, Takanori. Si deseas ir a otro lugar puedes buscarme y con gusto te llevaré. También permíteme recomendarte algunos lugares mágicos en Licht.

Takanori asintió totalmente complacido con la propuesta y, luego de una suave reverencia, se metió a la posada bajo la atenta mirada de Akira que no comenzó su viaje de vuelta al castillo hasta que perdió de vista al forastero.

Por la mañana, los reyes y el guardián sabio observaron sorprendidos como Akira tomaba asiento junto a ellos mientra los empleados servían el desayuno en silencio y con agilidad. Uruha pestañeo un par de veces, Aoi restregó sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirar de forma atónita al general, mientras que Kai simplemente ocultaba su sonrisa bajo la taza de té que disfrutaba en esos momentos.

Akira decidió ignorar a sus amigos, comenzando a comer su desayuno, cogiendo una pieza de pan recién horneado, acompañando el sabor de este con algo de huevo y tocino. Complacido degustó su comida. Hace tiempo no desayunaba en el castillo, siempre se iba demasiado temprano a realizar su patrullaje y normalmente la cocinera le preparaba un morral con piezas de pan y queso, además de una cantimplora con agua.

—Akira.— La voz de Kouyou se dejó oír, pero aún así Reita no lo miró, pasando la comida con un trago de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.— No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes patrullaje por las mañanas?

—Sí. — contestó, continuando con su comida.

La mesa quedó en silencio, Uruha y Aoi se miraron anonadados, mientras que Kai ahora si dejaba ver su sonrisa al depositar su taza sobre la mesa.

—De seguro se quedó dormido. Los guardias me informaron que llegó a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Los guardias deberían preocuparse de sus asuntos en vez de chismorrear como las señoras del mercado.

—¡Espera! ¿Es cierto? — la voz incrédula de Aoi hizo a Reita poner todo su esfuerzo para ignorar a su majestad.

—¿Estuviste con tu forastero todo ese tiempo, Akira? — consultó Uruha, igual de sorprendido que su esposo por el inusual comportamiento de su general.

Akira dirigió rápidamente su mala mirada hacía el consejero quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, ignorando al rubio.

—No estabas en la cena y me preguntaron, te lo dije, así que les conté que tenías una cita con tu misterioso forastero.

—No fue una cita.— con tono cansino dirigió su mirada hacía sus amigos, simplemente para toparse con las miradas fijas de estos y sus ojos azules resplandecientes. Shiva.

Con pánico se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos, pestañeando con rapidez hasta que la escena cambió y todo volvió a la normalidad, con todos de pie y sus reyes junto a Kai dedicándole una preocupada mirada.

—¿Akira, te encuentras bien? — preguntó su rey, rodeando la mesa para acortar la distancia entre él y su general, pero al momento de acercar su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio este le dio un manotazo, apartando aquella extremidad bruscamente para sorpresa de todos, incluso del mismo general.— ¿Akira?

—Yo... Lo siento. Debo irme a patrullar.— con aquella frase dicha a las prisas y con agitación dio media vuelta, saliendo del gran comedor dando zancadas bajo las atónitas miradas de sus amigos.

"Te lo dije".

Kouyou frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de observar el lugar por donde había desaparecido Akira.

"Está vulnerable, el hijo de Ifrit aprovechará su debilidad. Sólo tú podías hacerlo más fuerte y preferiste a otro".

Esta vez el rey presionó sus dientes con fuerza, al igual que sus puños mientras que la voz de la diosa seguía resonando en su cabeza.

—¿Mi rey? — le llamó Aoi con cautela, también rodeando la mesa para poder ir al encuentro de su esposo.

"Lo hecho, hecho está, hijo mío. Detén a Akira antes de que sea tarde. Déjamelo a mí, seré misericordiosa con su alma, todo lo que se pueda ser cuando ésta ya se encuentra contaminada por Ifrit".

—¿Uru?

—¡Basta!

Aquel repentino grito por parte del rey hizo dar un salto tanto a Kai como a Aoi, — este último retrocediendo un poco— quienes no comprendían lo que ocurría en la cabeza del monarca.

—¿Mi rey, qué ocurre, es la diosa quien otra vez inunda tu mente?

Kouyou se calmó al ya no escuchar a Shiva en sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su esposo, dedicándole una sonrisa amable luego de unos segundos, cogiendo delicadamente su mano para poder besar sus nudillos como le era costumbre.

—Siento haber gritado, amor mío. Shiva sabe como alterarme.— Aoi continuaba con su mirada preocupada, por lo que Uruha decidió rodear su cuerpo en un firme abrazo que el moreno no tardó en corresponder.— Yutaka.

—¿Si, Kouyou?

—Quiero que mantengan vigilado a Akira.

Aquella orden tomó por sorpresa a los guardianes. Kai acortó la distancia entre él y sus monarcas, mientras que Aoi rompió rápidamente el abrazo para dedicarle una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—¿Vigilar a Akira? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso, amor?

—Es por su bien, Yuu. Shiva sigue insistiendo en que podría caer en las garras de Ruki en cualquier momento, dice que está vulnerable. Tal vez sea por causa de este forastero o no, no lo sé. Quiero mantenerlo a salvo.

—Ya te dije que Akira es fuerte, no caería tan fácil en manos del príncipe oscuro. ¡De hecho, primero se atravesaría el corazón con una daga antes de caer por Ruki!

—Aoi, cálmate.— le pidió Kai, quien rara vez había visto al moreno gritarle a Kouyou.— Uruha, ¿de verdad es necesario? Akira no es tonto, se dará cuenta, ¿qué le dirás? ¿le harás saber que desconfías de él?

—No desconfió de él...

—¡¿Entonces?!— exigió saber su esposo.

Kouyou mantuvo el silencio, con la vista perdida en algún lugar.

"Si Akira cae por completo, no tendré piedad, hijo mío. No soportaré una traición de parte de él. Es el guardián más fuerte, pero me ha decepcionado. Licht no será custodiada por un traidor".

—Uruha, es mejor que pienses bien en la situación y converses con Akira antes de tomar cualquier decisión.— aconsejó Kai, intentando romper el tenso ambiente.

—Kai, lo de vigilar a Akira no fue una sugerencia, es una orden, ve que se cumpla.— con aquellas últimas palabras Uruha abandonó el comedor, dejando atónitos a su esposo y amigo quienes compartieron una mirada antes de bajarla, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Se les había quitado el hambre.

Por su parte, Akira había llegado rápidamente al establo donde le fue entregado su caballo el cual no tardó en montar, saliendo con un galope apresurado del castillo, recorriendo su habitual camino hasta el mercado, pero esta vez con un objetivo.

A pesar de la velocidad a la que iba, no pasaba desapercibido para él el extraño ambiente que había en Licht, la gente se comportaba extraño, como si no tuvieran una continuidad en sus acciones, ¿qué ocurría? ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

Una vez en el mercado detuvo su carrera y buscó desesperadamente con su mirada por los alrededores, esperando toparse con quien necesitaba en esos momentos. No tardó mucho, era como si ese cuerpo fuera un imán para su mirada. Prontamente bajó de su caballo y lo dejó al inicio del mercado, sin siquiera preocuparse de amarrarlo, simplemente lo olvidó mientras se adentraba al mercado, pasando entre la gente con dirección aquella figura cubierta por una capa negra.

Una vez ya no había distancia entre ambos, cogió su brazo y lo arrastró hasta uno de los callejones que conformaban el pueblo de Licht. El cuerpo ajeno se exaltó y volteó con pavor, intentando zafarse del agarre hasta que cayó en cuenta de quién era el que le arrastraba por el mercado.

—¿General, qué ocurre? —le preguntó al observar el pálido rostro del rubio, lleno de pavor.

Akira no respondió de inmediato, en cambio atrapó el cuerpo del forastero entre sus brazos, buscando confort en aquel contacto. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Takanori se dejó abrazar, preocupado por el estado de Akira. Poco a poco sus delicadas manos se dirigieron al rostro del general, cogiendo sus mejillas como en la noche pasada, alzando el rostro ajeno.

—General, míreme.— le ordenó con suavidad y Akira obedeció, sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de la paz que necesitaba, de la paz que sólo Takanori podía brindarle con una simple mirada.— No hay nada de que preocuparse, no debe temer, estoy con usted.

Akira volvió abrazarle, esta vez siendo correspondido, suspirando cuando el alivió le invadió. Tanta era su calma que no notó cuando los ojos de Takanori cambiaron a un rojo brillante y sus manos despedían energía del mismo color.

"Debemos sacarlo de Licht, su mente no soportará mucho tiempo".

—"Estoy con él. Yo lo voy a cuidar. Ya no tiene que sufrir. Volverá a casa".— respondió el príncipe en su cabeza, acunando el cuerpo de Akira entre sus brazos.— Tranquilo, general, todo estará bien.


	6. Beide sind leicht.

Las salidas entre Takanori y Reita se habían vuelto algo frecuente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los reyes y los consejeros. 

Aoi había conseguido que Uruha desistiera de su estúpida orden de vigilar al general, pero cada día el rey consideraba más y más si debió o no haber retirado su mandato pues, mientras más profundo Akira caía por este forastero, más irresponsable se volvía el general. 

—Estamos acostumbrados a que siempre haga más de lo que debería, por eso lo sentimos de esa manera.— eran las palabras con las que Aoi defendía a Reita y podría tener razón, pero a Uruha realmente le incomodaba la nueva actitud que había adoptado el rubio. 

El rey a veces se sentía mal con su actitud, siéndole imposible alegrarse por su amigo. Pero estaba seguro que había algo extraño, lo sabía. 

“Nos traicionará”. 

Ese era otro dolor de cabeza para el rey, Shiva simplemente no le dejaba en paz. 

—"No quiero tu opinión sobre el tema".

"Sé que estás molesto por mi anterior propuesta sobre el destino del general, hijo mío. No me retracto, no es algo que descarte, pero quiero velar por tu felicidad… Podría haber otra forma de ayudar a Reita".

—"¿Otra forma?"

"Así es. Deberías seguir con tu plan principal sobre vigilarlo. Debemos saber si el príncipe oscuro tiene control sobre él. En el caso de ser así, llévalo a las criptas y entrégalo a las Nornas, ellas sabrán que hacer".

—"¿No le harán daño?"

"Te doy mi palabra, hijo"

Uruha suspiró. Tenía que darle un punto a Shiva. Si Akira resultaba estar bajo la manipulación del príncipe oscuro no le quedaría de otra que llevarlo con las Nornas para que le purificaran. No sería culpa del general, la magia de Ifrit era demasiado fuerte como para que, incluso Akira, pudiera resistirse. Pero primero debía averiguar si este era el caso. ¿Cómo lo haría sin que Yuu se enfadara por ordenar que siguieran de todas formas al general? Su cabeza pulsó en dolor, dando un nuevo suspiro. 

—Otra vez estás pensando demasiado, mi rey.

La mirada de Uruha se dirigió a la figura de su esposo que se aparecía por la entrada de su despacho. La sola presencia de Aoi le hizo sonreír y estirando una mano hacía él, indicando que se acercara. Aoi obedeció, sin embargo no cogió la mano de su esposo, simplemente quedó de pie frente a él, observándolo con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuu?

—Has estado hablando con Shiva, ¿verdad?

Kouyou suspiró, bajando su mano y recargando su peso contra el respaldo de su asiento. 

—Así es.

—Otra vez te está proponiendo cosas sin sentido para con nuestro amigo.

—Ella sólo está preocupada por la seguridad de Licht.

—Lo peor es que estás pensando en aquellas ideas.

—Yuu…

—Akira no va a traicionarnos, Kouyou.

—Sé que no lo haría, Yuu, pero comprende. Si Akira cae ante la magia del príncipe oscuro y lo vuelve en nuestra contra tendríamos que luchar contra él, no sólo eso, probablemente el ejército de Dunkel ya estaría sobre nosotros. Akira es nuestra única defensa contra el ejército que puede destruirnos, por algo es el guardián más fuerte, por algo es que pasa cada día fuera del castillo patrullando. 

—Es demasiada carga para una sola persona. 

—Es la que se le asignó desde que fue escogido, Yuu. 

—No es justo.

—Lo sé.—sus pensamientos divagaron un poco hasta que sintió un peso extra en sus piernas. Sonrió con ternura al tener a Yuu sentado sobre él, rodeando su cuello con delicadeza y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kouyou.— Dejemos un momento el tema de Akira, ¿si? Ya me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, además, me estoy poniendo ligeramente celoso ante tu excesiva preocupación hacía nuestro amigo. 

Yuu río, golpeando suavemente el brazo de Kouyou antes de besar su mejilla con una dulzura que detuvo un momento el corazón del rey. 

—Se lo debo.— respondió el moreno, ganándose una mirada de su esposo, quien frunció ligeramente su entrecejo en una señal de pregunta. —Yo fuí quien le arrebató lo que amaba y hacía feliz. Nosotros le hicimos hacer sentir mal cuando pasaba por un mal momento. Se lo debo. Se lo debemos.

Y Kouyou supo a lo que su esposo se refería. Akira estuvo enamorado de Uruha cuando todos ellos apenas eran unos niños, adolescentes, más bien. Kouyou era lo único que Akira había anhelado y fue el elegido por Shiva para ser su esposo, aquel que estaría para siempre a su lado, pero Uruha no estaba de acuerdo con su plan de vida y su corazón tomó una dirección contraria a lo que quería su diosa para él y terminó enamorándose de Yuu, su dulce y amable guardián. El ceño fruncido del monarca se intensificó. 

Shiva siempre le estaba recriminando el hecho de que había elegido a Yuu como esposo, recalcando que Akira era una mejor opción, pero desde que Akira se había encaprichado con el forastero esta no parecía querer más que deshacerse de su guardián, ¿no le había dicho una vez que él haría a Akira fuerte? que él le había hecho débil mentalmente. ¿Contra qué tenía que hacerlo fuerte? ¿Cómo se suponía que Akira sería más fuerte al ser su esposo? ¿Por el título de rey? Después de él y Yuu, Akira era la persona con más poder en el reino. No entendía nada.

¿Él lo haría fuerte o el amor que Akira sentía por él? Eso le hacía preguntarse si Akira no debía querer a nadie más de lo que quería a Kouyou ¿Era su amor para con el forastero algo peligroso para su amigo? Tal vez Akira realmente estaba en peligro.

—¿Kouyou?— la voz de Yuu le apartó de su hilo de pensamientos, haciéndole relajar su expresión y dedicarle una suave sonrisa a su cónyuge.— ¿Estás bien? Otra vez tus pensamientos te consumen.

—Estoy bien, amor mío.— respondió, cogiendo la mano de Yuu para besar sus nudillos.— Lo lamento. Desde ahora sólo tú tendrás mi atención.— pero mintió, pues sus pensamientos seguía rondando en el siguiente movimiento que realizaría. Debía proteger a su amigo ante alguna posible influencia del príncipe oscuro, no sólo por el bien de este, sino que por Licht. 

Ajeno a lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su monarca, Akira aprovechaba cada momento que tenía libre para pasarla a un lado de su forastero de negros cabellos y unos brillantes ojos azules que le atrapaban como nadie le había hecho nunca. Hablaban de todo y de nada, compartían anécdotas, historias, conocimientos y algunos silencios que sólo les hacía sentir que estaban en el lugar correcto con la persona adecuada. 

Akira dejó de pasar tiempo con sus soldados durante sus descansos, en vez de eso buscaba a Takanori para tener una deliciosa comida cortesía de la dueña de la posada donde Takanori se hospedaba durante su estancia en Licht. Ahora Akira si sabía aprovechar sus días libres y salía a cabalgar junto al moreno durante horas, incluso le había conseguido su propio caballo al chico, compitiendo por quién llegaba más rápido al destino del día.

Sus salidas nocturnas era algo que también se había vuelto una constante, disfrutando de los lugares mágicos que abundaban en Licht. 

Cada vez ambos se volvían más y más cercanos. El corazón de Takanori palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que veía al general acercarse montado sobre su caballo, vistiendo su ligera armadura con un porte inalcanzable para cualquier campesino, pero no para él, porque poco a poco Reita era cada vez más suyo que el día anterior. A su vez, Reita sentía una gran seguridad al estar al lado de Takanori, una sensación que creyó perdida cuando su madre falleció, pero con alegría encontró que un simple abrazo de Takanori podía traerlo a la realidad y, a la vez, hundirlo en una hermosa fantasía donde ambos eran protagonistas. Las visiones no cesaban, pero todo se hacía más llevadero cuando Takanori sostenía su mano y le atraía a su pecho. Era tan satisfactorio que Akira ignoraba sus brillantes ojos rojizos, creyendo que también eran parte de sus alucinaciones. 

—¿Por qué crees que tiene estas alucinaciones? —le preguntó Takanori un día que observaban las estrellas desde un claro en el bosque cercano al pueblo.

—Desde pequeño siempre he sido más susceptible a la magia. No sé por qué, pero fue una de las razones por las que Shiva me eligió como guardián. 

—El guardián más fuerte. —le molestó el moreno, riendo ante como algunos niños solían llamar al general junto a un “¡cuando grande quiero ser como usted!” que hacía sonrojar al rubio. 

Reita río, empujando suavemente a Takanori quien acompañó su risa. 

—Ese es mi título, bueno, parte de este. Pero esta susceptibilidad me hace más débil, lo cual es divertido, siendo que soy la primera defensa de Licht.

—¿La primera defensa?

Reita asintió.

—Se supone que soy capaz de detectar la magia mejor que cualquiera, a excepción del rey, por supuesto, pero él no puede estar siempre fuera del castillo, por lo que es una suerte que yo, como general, tenga esta… habilidad. Debería ser capaz de darme cuenta si el príncipe oscuro está en Licht o intenta utilizar sus poderes contra mí. 

Reita parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, por lo que Takanori cogió su mano y le dio un suave apretón, captando nuevamente la atención de su general quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —consultó Takanori.

Akira guardó silencio por un momento, su rostro mostrando el claro debate interno que tenía.

—Es sólo que a veces me pregunto si seré capaz de cumplir todas las expectativas que tienen en mi. Se supone que soy el guardián más fuerte, pero cuando esas alucinaciones abruman mi mente tengo tanto miedo. Ya no sólo veo el mundo cambiar a mi alrededor, sino que mis recuerdos también se ven afectados. Mis días de entrenamiento, el general Suzuki, mi madre…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Takanori decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque algo dudoso por el tema en el que entraría en materia. 

Con pequeños saltitos, sin llegar a despegarse mucho del césped, se acercó aún más al general, pegando sus hombros y dejando caer su cabeza sobre el de Reita, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa al rubio.

—Tengo curiosidad y disculpe si llego a incomodarle, pero las pocas veces que ha mencionado al antiguo general ha sido de esa forma, “general Suzuki”, pero tengo entendido que es su padre. 

Reita suspiró con cierta molestia, más con el tema que porque Takanori lo sacara a colación.

—Lo siento, debe ser algo privado, olvide que lo mencioné. 

—Tranquilo, está bien. Hace mucho tiempo no hablo de ese tipo. —suspiró nuevamente, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la del moreno. —Como bien sabes, ese hombre, biológicamente, es mi padre, pero nunca lo vi como tal y yo sólo era su hijo cuando quería presumir que fuí un elegido de Shiva. —Takanori se mantuvo en silencio, aún sosteniendo la mano de Reita, esperando pacientemente a que continuara con su relato. —Yo… Soy un bastardo, por eso nadie me llama Suzuki, no tengo su apellido, jamás quiso darmelo, jamás lo pedí y mi madre tampoco deseaba que lo llevara. 

—¿El general tenía una relación clandestina con tu madre? —indagó Takanori y Reita ahogó una risa. 

—El general violó a mi madre. La maltrató y humilló incontables veces hasta que todo aquello resultó en un embarazo. Nací yo, no sin problemas, claro, el general no podía arruinar su reputación de esa manera, pero cuando las Nornas le informaron que yo era uno de los guardianes del príncipe, cambió de parecer. Era un hombre vil y cruel… Me alegro de haberle cortado la cabeza.

Finalizó, aunque tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras. No quería que Takanori conociera esa faceta suya, tan oscura y vengativa, llena de dolor y odio. No deseaba ser visto de esa manera, no por ese pequeño joven que tan de cabeza le traía. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, pudo ver ese brillo al que se había acostumbrado desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos. 

Takanori se apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y el rubio tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas en no moverse para retenerlo, para seguir sintiendo sus cuerpos cerca uno del otro, el calor que ambos expedían y la tranquilidad que sólo Takanori le daba. 

El moreno cambió su posición hasta quedar de rodillas frente al general, encorvándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura mientras sus delicadas y suaves manos cogían al mayor por las mejillas, asegurándose de que no se alejara y que prestara atención a sus siguientes palabras. 

—Conmigo no tiene que fingir, Reita. Tener ese tipo de pensamientos no le hace una mala persona, todos tenemos algo que nos duele, algo que nos lastima y nos hace flaquear en nuestras convicciones. Flaquear y dejar que el odio lo guíe por un momento, no lo vuelve instantáneamente alguien malo. —Reita intentó hablar, pero el dedo pulgar de Takanori sobre sus labios le detuvo. —He escuchado la historia de la guerra civil que hubo en Licht, como el actual rey mató al anterior monarca para detener las injusticias, como usted asesinó a la reina y al general. A veces lo correcto no es agradable, a veces las cosas simplemente tienen que hacerse. 

—Los maté porque los odiaba.

—¿Lo hubiera hecho si el rey Uruha no se lo pedía?

Reita se mantuvo en silencio. Jamás había pensado en eso. 

—Usted es bueno. No importa lo que piense de sí mismo, jamás me hará cambiar de opinión.— lentamente Takanori acortó la distancia entre ambos y con dulzura unió sus frentes. —Usted, Reita, es la mejor persona que he conocido. Sé que no soy el único que siente su corazón palpitar frenéticamente cuando estamos juntos, no soy el único al que la respiración se le detiene en presencia del otro. No puedo ser el único que sienta esto, ¿verdad?

Akira no se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración. Se encontraba perdido en los ojos de su forastero, en el brillo de estos, en sus palabras que hacían latir con fuerza su corazón, básicamente estaba experimentando todo lo que Takanori decía sentir cuando estaba con él. 

Boqueó un par de veces bajo la atenta mirada de Takanori antes de recuperar el habla.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

El moreno quedó mudo, con los ojos abriéndose un poco más de su forma original y separando los labios en una expresión sorprendida que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa coqueta. 

Las manos de Takanori abandonaron las mejillas de Akira para deslizarse por su cuello hasta rodearlo con ambos brazos, adoptando una pose más íntima. 

—¿Sólo uno, general?

Preguntó con cierta sensualidad, haciendo volar lejos el auto control del general que rodeó la cintura del moreno con ambos brazos y juntó sus labios con necesidad, sintiendo una explosión de emociones dentro de su pecho mientras sus bocas se movían en sincronía. 

Takanori se aferraba al rubio con deseo, suspirando contra sus labios, demandando más y más de Reita, despeinando sus cabellos mientras le robaba el aliento, así mismo el rubio guió lentamente al más bajo hasta que éste tomó asiento sobre sus piernas, quedando a horcajadas del rubio. 

El ambiente se caldeó, ni siquiera las casuales rafagas de frío viento podían desconcentrarlos de sus acciones, nada importaba mientras se mantuvieran juntos. 

Lentamente Reita se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el césped, dejando que Takanori se recostara sobre su pecho mientras disfrutaban de los últimos segundos de su beso, pues la intensidad de este les hizo perder rápidamente el aliento. 

Poco a poco se apartaron, lo suficiente como para regularizar su respiración mientras sus miradas seguían unidas. Takanori sonrió ante las mejillas sonrojadas del general, así como este imitó el gesto por las mismas razones, pero siendo las mejillas de Takanori su entretención. 

El forastero dejó escapar una suave risa antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Reita, acurrucándose a este, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción cuando el mayor le envolvió entre sus brazos. 

Todo era demasiado correcto, perfecto para ambos y deseaban que esto jamás terminara.

Pero no podía ser así. Aprovecharon todo el tiempo que tenían a su disposición antes de que Reita acompañara a Takanori de vuelta a la posada para luego emprender de vuelta al castillo. 

Normalmente en su vuelta a casa Reita sólo se encontraba con los guardias que estaban de turno y con algunos sirvientes que estaban ante cualquier eventualidad nocturna, pero esta vez se sorprendió al pasar fuera del despacho de Uruha y verlo aún sentado detrás de su escritorio con una mirada pensativa, demasiado atrapado en sus pensamientos para el gusto de cualquiera de los guardianes ya que cuando Uruha entraba en ese estado es porque Shiva le estaba hablando. 

—¿Shima? —le llamó el general, entrando al despacho y caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente al escritorio. 

Su llamado pareció haber sacado de su ensoñación al monarca que dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento antes de alzar la mirada hacia el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa y con un gesto de mano a que tomara asiento.

Reita sirvió un par de copas de vino antes de obedecer, extendiendo una de estas hacía su amigo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Me sorprende que Yuu no haya venido para arrastrarte de una oreja de vuelta a la cama.

—Le dije que tenía mucho trabajo. —contestó aceptando la copa y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su contenido.

Reita abrió una boca con un jadeo ahogado, fingiendo sorpresa ante las palabras de su rey.

—Vaya, vaya, rey Uruha, ¿ya empezaron las mentiras dentro del matrimonio?

Uruha río, golpeando suavemente la pierna de su general con un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. 

—¡No le mentí! ¡Realmente tengo mucho, mucho trabajo!

—¿Entonces qué haces mirando a la nada con esa cara tan seria? Te iré acusar con Yuu.

Volvieron a reír. Uruha soltó un suspiro relajado y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, dando un nuevo sorbo a su vino. 

—Estaba pensando en ti. 

Aquella declaración tomó por sorpresa al general. En un tiempo atrás esas palabras habrían hecho latir su corazón con fuerza, sus mejillas se habrían sonrojado y hubiera creído tener una oportunidad con Kouyou. Pero hoy en día solamente causaban preocupación. 

—¿En mi?

Uruha asintió. 

—No entiendo qué pasa contigo, Akira. —Reita desvío la mirada. Sabía que tocarían el tema de Takanori. — No, no desvíes tu mirada como si lo que fuera a decir son patrañas. ¡Estás muy distinto!

—¡Estoy feliz! 

Aquella declaración dejó congelado al rey, quien bajó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. El sentimiento de culpa por no apoyar a su amigo se incrementó, no poder alegrarse por él dolía, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con el forastero y una gran preocupación por Akira. No podía perderlo, no sólo por lo que eso significaría en cuanto a la seguridad de Licht, sino porque Kouyou no se perdonaría que algo le ocurriera a su mejor amigo, quien había sido toda la vida como su hermano. 

El silencio duró un poco más hasta que Reita suspiró, suavizando su pose y dedicándole una mirada segura a su monarca.

—No soy débil, Kouyou. 

—No creo que lo seas.

—Me estás demostrando lo contrario. —un nuevo suspiro antes de proseguir. —Sé que te preocupas por mi, yo también lo hago por ustedes, a veces excesivamente, por eso entiendo, pero también debes entender que estar con Takanori me hace feliz. 

—Así que se llama Takanori. Es la primera vez que lo mencionas. 

—No lo menciono porque ustedes tienen la mala costumbre de meterse en donde no los llaman.

—¡Queremos saber de ti! Desde que murió tu madre te has aislado por completo, Akira. Nunca nos cuentas nada más aparte de tus reportes diarios y ahora casi ni te veo. Cuando pregunto por ti Kai me dice que estás con tu forastero, del cual no sabemos más que apareció "casualmente" casi al mismo tiempo que comenzaste a notar cosas extrañas en Licht. —Akira intentó protestar, pero Kouyou elevó una de sus manos para que guardara silencio y así lo hizo el general.— ¿Y sabes qué es lo más extraño? Se acercó a ti. 

Reita le miró con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados, hombros tensos y una sonrisa que demostraba más incredulidad que diversión.

—¿Crees que es un espía del príncipe oscuro? 

—Es una posibilidad.

—Crees que es más plausible eso a que yo haya conocido por cosas del destino a un forastero que se interesó en mí tanto como yo en él.

—Akira, estoy seguro de que cualquiera puede tomar interés en ti, pero debes aceptar que es raro. Podría ser un secuaz del príncipe.

—¡No lo es! —exclamó Akira, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con ambas palmas la madera del escritorio. —¡¿Sabes por qué lo sé?! Porque la magia de Ifrit me afecta de maneras negativas y lo sabes, sabes que entro en trance, sabes que veo cosas extrañas, que no tengo control sobre mí mismo. Si Takanori fuera un hijo de Ifrit yo ya lo habría sentido, pero no, al contrario. Cuando estoy con él me siento tranquilo, en paz. Siento que él es la persona correcta, la persona que nació sólo para amarme a mi y yo amarlo a él. 

Kouyou estaba atónito por las palabras de Akira. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, con tanta pasión, con tanta sinceridad y poca cordura. Akira se estaba dejando llevar completamente por sus sentimientos y aquello le hizo recordar a si mismo cuando le confesó a Yuu lo que sentía por él. 

Lo entendía, por supuesto que entendía el sentimiento de amar alguien, de creer que ambos nacieron para estar juntos. Podía verse a si mismo en Akira, podía pensar en Yuu con sus palabras. 

—Tan sólo no quiero perderte. 

Aquellas suaves palabras calmaron el ambiente de inmediato. El cuerpo de Akira se destensó y dejó caer sobre la silla, cogiendo su copa para darle un largo trago hasta acabarse todo el contenido. 

—Tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Sé que tienes una sensibilidad a la magia mayor a la de Kai o Yuu. Es bueno en lo que a detectar amenazas se trata, pero también te hace vulnerable, Akira. Tengo miedo de no actuar a tiempo y que caigas ante la magia del príncipe oscuro.

—Primero me clavaría un puñal en el corazón antes de caer por él.

Kouyou río, restregando su cara con cansancios.

—Es divertido. Yuu me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿No te da vergüenza que tu esposo me conozca mejor que tú, que eres mi mejor amigo?

Volvieron a reír al unísono, dejando atrás el tenso ambiente y las rencillas. 

—Mucha. Quiero confiar en ti… Dime algo. 

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Le has dicho a tu forastero tu verdadero nombre?

—Aún no.

—No lo hagas. —nuevamente Akira quiso protestar, pero Kouyou le cortó. —Promételo. Sabes lo poderosos que son los nombres y la razón por la que Shiva nos entrega unos nuevos. Son una protección, Akira. Si el príncipe se llegara a enterar de tu nombre, tendría libre acceso a controlar tu mente. 

—Ya te dije que Takanori no es de Dunkel.

—Aún así. ¿Qué pasa si el príncipe lo captura y tortura para obtener información sobre ti?

El silencio reinó. Akira formó una mueca ante la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera. No se perdonaría si Takanori llegara a resultar lastimado por su culpa.

—Promételo. —volvió a exigir el rey.

—Te lo prometo. —Akira observó cómo el cuerpo de Kouyou se relajó y le dedicó una afable sonrisa que no correspondió. Dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sopesando sus próximas palabras. —Estoy confundido. 

—¿Sobre qué?

—Creí que tu meta al convertirte en rey era llegar a la paz con el príncipe oscuro. Pero ahora pareces tan reacio a siquiera nombrarlo. ¿Sigue siendo esa tu meta o Licht tendrá que volver a participar en una guerra de nunca acabar?

El rey no profirió palabra por un tiempo, evitando la mirada del rubio. 

—Sigue siendo mi meta, por supuesto. Siempre pensé que daría lo que fuera para lograr la paz entre Licht y Dunkel, pero me di cuenta que no es así. No estoy dispuesto arriesgarte, a ti o a Kai, mucho menos a Yuu. 

—Sabes que daría lo que fuera por cumplir ese sueño, Shima.

Uruha sonrió con amargura, bajando la cabeza. Sí, estaba más que consiente que Reita haría lo que le pidiera, sin chistar. 

—No quiero que lo hagas. —dejó en claro, ganándose la mirada derrotada del general. —Akira… si algún día hago algo que ponga en peligro a Licht o a mis seres queridos, no me sigas ciegamente, ¿si? Quiero que me digas mis errores y hagas lo posible por evitarlos. 

—¿Es esto una orden, mi rey?

—Lo es. Te ordeno protegernos a todos de todo. Tú, yo, Dunkel, la gente, de todo. Confío en tu buen juicio, general.

Ambos se sonrieron alzando sus manos y extendieron el dedo meñique hacía el otro, entrelazándolos para sellar aquel pacto de una manera que no habían utilizado desde niños. 

Siguieron hablando un rato más de trivialidades hasta que apareció Yuu con una expresión malhumorada para llevarse a Uruha de una oreja hasta la habitación para que descansara. Todo bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del general que no se cortó a la hora de reírse y burlarse de su monarca.

Los siguientes días y semanas pasaron con total normalidad en Licht. Akira decidió abrirse más a sus amigos, ya no había razón para ocultar lo que sentía y protegerse de esa manera. Ahora tenía alguien que deseaba exponer al mundo, que todos vieran que estaba a su lado, que todos se dieran cuenta lo mucho que se amaban y, para Akira, ese mundo eran sus amigos, su familia. 

Las burlas de los monarcas y el consejero real no se hicieron esperar, iniciando discusiones que acababan en risas que llenaban el comedor, haciendo sonreír incluso a los sirvientes. 

El matrimonio de Uruha y Aoi seguía siendo perfecto como siempre, Akira había encontrado a la persona con la que quería permanecer siempre y Kai había comenzado a frecuentar a una de las doncellas que ayudaban a su madre con sus quehaceres. 

Todo parecía ir de maravillas para los altos mandos de Licht y el pueblo mismo, hasta que Akira sintió una extraña magia que le recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras daba uno de sus usuales paseos junto a Takanori por el mercado. 

La mirada de Reita se centro en dirección a donde estaba la entrada al pueblo de Licht, perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba. 

—¿General? —llamó Takanori su atención, estrechando un poco más el brazo de Reita al cual se encontraba aferrado.

El rubio salió de su ensoñación y le dedicó una mirada preocupada al forastero, alzando su mano libre para acariciar una de las regordetas mejillas de este que sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia, cosa que logró arrancarle una sonrisa al mayor. 

Ese chico iba a ser su perdición. Y Akira no sabía que tan cierto era eso en ese entonces.

—Lo siento, Takanori, debo irme.— informó, cortando la caricia y apartándose suavemente del agarre que mantenía el moreno en su brazo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? Parece haber cambiado de humor de un momento a otro. 

—Tengo que reunirme con el rey. Te contaré luego, ¿si? 

Takanori asintió, manteniendo una expresión preocupada en su rostro que se relajó cuando Akira le cogió por las mejillas y depositó un dulce beso en su frente y un último en sus labios. 

El forastero sonrió. Akira jamás escondía lo mucho que le quería y no se cortaba a la hora de darle alguna muestra de cariño. Solamente cuando los besos simples no eran suficientes para ninguno de los dos se escondían en la oscuridad que proporcionaban los callejones y se comían la boca con ansiedad. Takanori amaba ambas facetas del general. La dulce que le derretía el corazón y la apasionada que le hacía temblar las piernas de excitación. El general era suyo y pronto lo sería por siempre. 

Akira se despidió besando los nudillos de Takanori, arrancándole un sonrojo y el rubio pensó que ya no tenía razón para burlarse de la cursi forma de actuar de sus reyes porque él se estaba comportando de la misma manera. 

Al inicio del mercado encontró a sus guardias con su caballo, el cual montó, dándole algunas órdenes a sus lacayos antes de que él emprendiera galope hasta el castillo. 

Una vez en su hogar buscó a Kai que solía pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando y buscando información para mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Licht y algunos pueblos cercanos que estaban bajo la protección de su majestad. 

Al llegar a la biblioteca le encontró hablando animadamente con la doncella a la que había estado cortejando, por lo que emitió un carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos. 

La doncella de sonrojó por su descuido de no notar al general y con una reverencia le saludo y despidió al mismo tiempo pues salió corriendo del lugar.

—¿Tanto me odias para espantar a mis conquistas? —Kai profirió un suspiro y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo antes de distraerse, llevándolo hasta el lugar que le correspondía para guardarlo. 

—No hice nada. A la chica le falta carácter. 

—Oh. No todos podemos encontrar un bello y exótico forastero. 

—Pues deberías salir más del castillo. 

—No puedo y lo sabes. Me encantaría salir a vivir aventuras a tu lado, general, pero el bobo de nuestro monarca necesita mi supervisión.

Entre risas Akira le indicó que le siguiera, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kai.

—A ver si se lo puedes decir en la cara. 

—¿Qué va hacerme? ¿Lloriquear? 

Ambos lanzaron una carcajada potente. A pesar del rey en el que se había convertido Uruha, ambos recordaban como este solía ser un niño mimado y llorón con las personas adecuadas. La madre de Akira era una de estas personas que se encargaban de darle todo el amor materno que al pequeño príncipe le hacía falta, así mismo los padres de Kai cumplían los caprichos del príncipe a espaldas de los reyes. 

—Por cierto, Akira, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No tienes patrulla?

—Dejé a los muchachos porque tengo que informar algo importante. ¿Dónde están Aoi y Uruha?

—¿Algo importante? ¿Ocurrió otro problema en el pueblo?

—Peor. ¿Dónde están?

—A esta hora suelen pasar tiempo juntos en el despacho de Uruha. Supongo que están ahí. 

Sin decir más Reita arrastró a Kai hasta el despacho de castaño, sin responder las preguntas del consejero, quien no se cansaba de preguntar cuál era el problema que había surgido y la importancia de este como para que Reita abandonara su patrulla. 

Con un par de golpes en la puerta y luego de recibir el pase de su monarca Reita ingresó al despacho junto a Kai, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de ambos reyes que de igual forma encontraban inusual tener al general a esas horas de vuelta en el castillo.

—Vaya, Akira, ¿ha pasado algo? Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas. —consultó Kouyou.

—Efectivamente. Y es algo importante, por lo que vine de inmediato. 

Aquello captó completamente el interés de Uruha que se irguió en su asiento mientras que Aoi abandonaba su lugar sobre las piernas de este para posicionarse a su lado mientras que Kai mantenía su postura a un lado de Reita, dedicandole toda su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre, Akira?

—Está cerca. Lo sentí hace un rato, una extraña magia se acerca. Puede que estemos prontos a una invasión de parte de Dunkel.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a los presentes en la habitación. Uruha rápidamente se puso de pie con expresión seria, aún así Yuu podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Estaba nervioso y no era para menos, el día para el que fue preparado toda su vida estaba a punto de llegar. Con suavidad cogió su mano y le dio un suave apretón, infundándole todo su apoyo, gesto que Kouyou correspondió con un suave apretón de vuelta. 

—Akira, quiero que comiences a preparar a tus soldados. Quiero que refuerces la seguridad en Licht y los pueblos aledaños, no queremos que resulten heridos o afectados de alguna manera. —Reita asintió con porte seguro. —Quiero que envíes más exploradores, quiero estar enterado de donde se encuentra exactamente el ejército de Dunkel y el príncipe oscuro. —el rubio nuevamente asintió. —Cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca lo interceptamos y daremos la opción a parlamentar. Kai, Akira, les encargo esa tarea.

El general y el consejero asintieron. El rubio le aseguró a su monarca que todo saldría bien y se despidió antes de ir a cumplir con las órdenes que se le habían dado. Kai, también se despidió para retirarse y dejar que sus monarcas continuáran con su tiempo juntos, pero Uruha le detuvo.

—Kai, antes de que te retires, te tengo una última orden. 

El consejero alzó una ceja intrigado por las palabras de su monarca y no sabía que esperarse por parte de este. 

—Quiero que envíes alguien para vigilar a Akira. Pon a tus mejores espías, ¿si? Quiero evitar que Akira se de cuenta o retrasarlo lo suficiente. 

Aquella orden sobresaltó a Aoi e hizo dar un suspiro a Kai. 

—¡Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, Kouyou! —le increpó su esposo quien soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos, demostrando su descontento ante la orden emitida por su esposo. 

—Kai, retírate, por favor y cumple con la orden.

Algo indeciso el consejero se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a los reyes dentro.

—¿Y bien? —la voz de Yuu se escuchaba molesta, pero contenida, esperando a escuchar cual fuera la explicación que su esposo quisiera dar. 

Uruha se volteó hacía su esposo, alzando ambas manos y posándolas en las mejillas de este, asegurándose de que sus miradas se encontráran conectadas. 

—Sé que me convenciste de desistir de aquella idea de vigilar a Akira, pero créeme cuando digo que esto solamente lo hago por su bien. 

—Kouyou, ya te dije que Akira no caerá por el príncipe. 

—Lo sé, Akira también me lo aseguró, pero… solamente estoy preocupado, Yuu. Ve esto no como una desconfianza hacía Akira, sino que un recurso extra para su protección, ¿si? Sabes tan bien como yo la sensibilidad que tiene por la magia y si llegara afectarle más de la cuenta, los espías le prestarán ayuda. —Yuu le mantenía la mirada, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su esposo. Uruha relamió sus labios antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus frentes. —Sólo confía en mí como siempre lo has hecho, amor, ¿si?

Yuu suspiró, cerrando sus negros ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y suavizar su mirada hacía su esposo, asintiendo suavemente.

—Confío en ti, Kouyou, y confiaré en tus decisiones.

Con aquello el monarca sonrió y unió sus labios con los de su cónyuge, manteniéndose en aquella posición por un tiempo más, recreando el ambiente que tenían antes de que Akira y Kai hicieran acto de presencia en su despacho. Ahora este tiempo era solamente para él y su esposo. 

Akira se mantuvo ocupado durante días cumpliendo las órdenes de Kouyou, preocupándose personalmente de que todo estuviera perfecto para la inminente llegada del ejército y el príncipe oscuro, teniendo largas reuniones con Kai, sus regentes y otros consejeros para determinar la mejor forma de abordar las conversaciones de paz si Ruki estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Debían apostar por la mejor solución, pero prepararse para lo peor. Los preparativos incluso llevaron a Reita a estar varios días fuera de Licht, asegurando los pueblos aledaños para reducir los daños de la probable lucha.

El general ya había comenzado a extrañar a Takanori a quien no había visto desde que había sentido la presencia cercana del ejército de Dunkel, en su tiempo libre se preguntaba cómo se encontraría, si también le extrañaba, si le buscaba por el mercado, y en aquellos momentos Akira se regañaba pues podría haber enviado una carta a la posada donde Takanori se hospedaba, explicando por qué no había ido a verlo o estaba desaparecido por tanto tiempo sin ni una palabra. 

Pero Reita dejó las lamentaciones y cuando su trabajo se hubo disminuido se dirigió hacía el pueblo en busca de su forastero. 

Primero buscó en la posada, pero la dueña le había dicho que Takanori ya había salido junto a sus compañeros de viaje, a los cuales Reita pocas veces había visto. Agradeció a la mujer por su ayuda y salió nuevamente en busca del moreno. 

Estuvo durante varios minutos buscando a Takanori entre la multitud del mercado donde ambos solían pasear, pero no había rastros de este. Se estaba dando por vencido, creyendo que tal vez Takanori estaba aprovechando la ausencia del general para ir a recorrer con sus amigos y disfrutar con ellos la experiencia de conocer otros lugares que no sean el pequeño y aburrido pueblo donde habían crecido. 

Suspiró derrotado y decidió ir por su caballo para volver al castillo y disfrutar el resto del día en los jardines de este leyendo algo o simplemente descansar bajo los cálidos rayos del sol que se sentían tan agradables contra el contacto de la piel. Aquellos eran sus pensamientos cuando una mano saliente de uno de los callejones le arrastró hasta este. Akira se tensó, listo para golpear a su atacante, pero se detuvo al ver el serio semblante de Takanori. 

—Taka… —se vio silenciado por el dedo índice de Takanori que se posó sobre sus labios. 

—¡¿Dónde ha estado?! ¡Me tenía preocupado! ¡No he sabido de usted en días! Pensé que tal vez se había aburrido de mi compañía; aquel día desapareció tan repentinamente que pensé que estaba huyendo de mi. He venido al mercado durante horas, todos los días, para buscarle y preguntar qué está ocurriendo, pero no le he encontrado hasta hoy. Dígame de frente si le he aburrido. 

Reita quitó suavemente el dedo de Takanori de su boca, cogiendo su mano, aprovechando que el menor se encontraba muy concentrado en su perorata. El general lo jaló hacia si mismo, rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre y le acalló con un beso que les robó la respiración a ambos. 

Takanori no tardó en conectar los hechos y aferrarse a la espalda del general, permitiendo que este le aprisionara contra la pared, disfrutando de la textura de sus labios, un poco ásperos. Tal vez el general no se estaba hidratando adecuadamente, ya lo regañaría por eso, pero primero disfrutaría del calor de sus labios, de la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de la pasión con la que le besaba. 

Luego de varios minutos se apartaron, jadeando en busca de aire. Reita juntó sus frentes y Takanori restregó suavemente sus narices, buscando sentir más de aquel hombre que había extrañado y que ahora le acunaba entre sus brazos, correspondiendo sus cariños con suaves besos depositados por toda la extensión de su rostro. 

—Supongo que me extrañaste. —comentó Akira con cierta diversión, ganándose un quejido y un golpe de reproche por parte de Takanori. 

—No se burle. Por supuesto que lo extrañé. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Lo lamento, Takanori. De un momento a otro he tenido demasiado trabajo y olvidé por completo informarte que ya no tendría tiempo para venir a verte. Incluso he estado fuera de Licht por algunos días. 

—¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Tiene que ver con la razón por la que se fue tan repentinamente aquel día?

—Así es.

—¿Qué ocurre, general? —el tono del forastero era preocupado, lo cual también se reflejó en su rostro.

Akira suspiró, apartándose un poco para poder darle la cara a Takanori, aún sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. 

—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a un lugar y ahí te cuento mejor, si? Te mostraré un lugar nuevo. 

Aquello pareció emocionar a Takanori que cambió su expresión preocupada por una mucho más emocionada, deseando ver el nuevo lugar que Akira quería enseñarle. Aceptó sin problemas la propuesta y, tomados de la mano, abandonaron el callejón yendo en busca del caballo del general para ir hasta el lugar donde podrían estar solos y hablar sobre lo que aquejaba al rubio.

La noche poco a poco caía en Licht y cuando ambos amantes arribaron al lugar Takanori se maravilló al verlo iluminado, clara influencia de la magia en ese lugar pues no había otra manera de que las antorchas estuvieran encendidas. 

—Este es mi lugar secreto. Solía escaparme frecuentemente aquí cuando era adolescente. Me relaja. —fue la pequeña presentación que le dio Akira mientras le ayudaba a bajar del caballo, dejándole ir a explorar mientras este aseguraba las riendas del animal a un árbol cercano. 

Takanori tomó principalmente interés en las aguas termales que adornaban el lugar. Mordió su labio inferior con emoción y comenzó a desnudarse, retirando cada capa de ropa descuidadamente, dejándolas tiradas un poco lejos de las aguas para evitar que se mojaran. Al final quedó completamente desnudo y lentamente se zambulló en el agua, acostumbrándose a la temperatura. 

Akira se volteó curioso al escuchar el sonido del agua, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de Takanori, lo que le hizo subir los colores al rostro. Aún así, acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercándose hacía las aguas termales, dedicándole una sonrisa a Takanori cuando este mismo le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué hace ahí solamente viendo, general? Entre conmigo. 

Akira se sonrojó con mayor fuerza, tanto por la vergüenza como por la excitación por la situación. Al igual que Takanori se quitó la ropa, dejándola sobre el césped, a un lado de la ropa del mismo moreno, sólo que más ordenada. 

Se metió rápidamente al agua para evitar la intensa mirada que el moreno le dedicaba a su desnudo cuerpo, haciendo que el sonrojo se extendiera hasta sus orejas, provocando la risa del forastero que se acercó hasta rozar sus brazos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me dirá por qué desapareció tan repentinamente?

El ambiente se tensó ligeramente y el rostro de Takanori adoptó una mueca de preocupación que llevó a Akira a rodear sus hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos, acurrucándolo contra uno de sus costados.

Akira le contó sobre lo que sintió aquel día, ganándose por completo la atención del moreno quien le escuchó atentamente durante todo el relato donde también venía la explicación de por qué Reita había estado ausente todos esos días y cómo había estado desempeñando su papel de general. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, el mismo que se vio cortado por Akira. 

—Takanori, quiero pedirte algo. —expresó con voz titubeante. 

Takanori le miró y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla para transmitirle sosiego. 

—Lo que desee, general.

—Si las negociaciones con el príncipe oscuro van mal, quiero que tú y tus amigos se refugien en el castillo.

Aquello tomó completamente por sorpresa al forastero que abrió sus ojos más de los normal y separó sus labios como si de repente necesitara más aire. 

—¿Pero qué cosas dice, general? —Takanori río y desvió la mirada como si aquello fuera una broma por parte del rubio, pero la cálida mano de este sobre su mejilla le hizo regresar su vista a los ojos chocolate del mayor.

—Hablo en serio. Lo último que quiero es que estés en peligro, Takanori. Estarás más seguro en el castillo si las cosas llegan a ir mal. Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si estuvieras donde puedo protegerte mejor. Por favor, si llega a suceder, ve al castillo, ¿si?— la voz de Reita se iba deshaciendo en el ambiente mientras su cabeza se inclinaba y juntaba delicadamente su frente con la del menor, compartiendo una intensa mirada.

—Se lo prometo, general, pero estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Todo saldrá bien. —la confianza con la que Takanori dijo aquellas palabras hizo sonreír al mayor, quien acortó poco a poco a la pequeña distancia que les separaba hasta juntar sus labios en un beso lento, suave y dulce. Ambos cerraron los ojos, cortando el enlace entre sus miradas, simplemente limitándose a sentir.

Poco a poco la posición que ambos mantenían cambió, tan lentamente que ambos luego olvidarían como habían llegado a ese punto. 

Los brazos de Takanori rodearon el cuello del general, mientras que la manos de este recorrieron suavemente la espalda del forastero, tan pequeña y suave que contrastaba totalmente con la sensación tosca y áspera que transmitían sus manos, que aún así provocaban temblores en el moreno, los cuales se incrementaron cuando sujetaron aquella pequeña cintura suya, acercando más el cuerpo contrario al propio, provocando un roce de piel que les hizo jadear y abrir los ojos para compartir una mirada llena de deseo. 

El beso se detuvo; aún así sus labios se mantuvieron juntos, compartiendo los jadeos del otro. Akira cambio el peso de su cuerpo hacía una sola pierna, lo que provocó un roce entre sus desnudas entrepiernas, desencadenando como reacción un quedo gemido por parte del moreno.

—Yo, lo siento, Takanori. Esto… Este no es lugar para esto y no quiero faltarte el respeto de ninguna manera. Yo… — las palabras del general salían apresuradas, nerviosas y por poco rompe el contacto que mantenían ambos, pero Takanori le retuvo y calló sus disculpas con un apasionado beso, corto, pero suficiente para robarle el aliento al rubio. 

—Por favor, siga. — jadeó Takanori contra la boca de Reita, desencadenando algo en el interior del general que le hizo dirigir sus labios hacía el cuello del menor, besando toda la extensión de este, intentando mantenerse suave en medio de todo el deseo que sentía y moría por externalizar. 

Takanori respondía con pequeños gemidos y fuertes jadeos cuando las sensaciones le superaban, aferrándose a la espalda del mayor cuando le mordía o succionaba con fuerza su piel.

Todo parecía perfecto. La iluminación, el agua, el lugar, el roce entre sus cuerpos, las miradas que se dedicaban, los besos que compartían y, por sobre todo, el amor que se demostraban. 

Las caricias y demás atenciones sobre su cuerpo tenían a Takanori con el cabeza en otro mundo, mientras que la concentración de Akira residía en provocar el mayor placer en el menor. 

Todo fue progresando gradualmente, los besos dulces pasaron a unos apasionados donde la unión de sus lenguas no se hizo esperar. Las delicadas caricias ahora eran un poco más rudas, buscando producir placer al pasearse en los lugares correctos que hacían temblar a Takanori. Reita se sentía un ganador cuando lograba arrancar suaves gemidos del más bajo, sabiendo de esa manera que estaba haciendo lo correcto para hacer sentir bien a su pareja.

Se sentía como un sueño para ambos, perdidos en el placer simplemente se permitían sentir y dejarse llevar por el momento. Los besos no cesaron, las caricias se intensificaron, Akira creyó escuchar un “soy virgen” y su respuesta fue un vago “dejamelo a mi”. Estaban totalmente compenetrados, moviéndose como si realizaran un nado sincronizado, hermoso y sutil. Besos, caricias, Takanori siendo cogido por los muslos y rodeando la cadera del general con ambas piernas mientras este le preparaba con sus dedos. Gemidos, jadeos, sudor mezclándose con el agua, Reita adentrando su erección en la cavidad del menor, Takanori apretando con fuerza los hombros del rubio mientras su espalda se curvaba, su cabeza se dejaba caer hacía atrás con los labios separados en un mudo gemido.

La paciencia fue esencial y Takanori agradecía haber escogido al mejor hombre que había conocido para dar su primer paso en el sexo. Más caricias, palabras de amor, murmullos que se perdían cuando unían sus bocas, miradas que expresaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Poco a poco el agua se agitó alrededor de ambos cuerpos por los lentos movimientos de Akira al salir y adentrarse en el interior de Takanori, una y otra vez, lentamente en un inicio, progresivamente derivando en una danza desesperada donde el moreno buscaba más y más del general, gritando su nombre.

—¡Reita, Reita!

Le llamaba Takanori sin cesar, dejando muy en claro quién era el que estaba provocando todo un descontrol en su cuerpo.

—Akira. —murmuró el general, llamando ligeramente la atención de Takanori que casi no podía prestar atención pues su cuerpo le pedía entregarse por completo a las sensaciones. —Mi nombre es Akira.

El moreno sonrió y pronto aquel nombre endulzó sus gemidos.

Akira le había dicho su nombre y Takanori no podía estar más feliz. Confiaba en él, lo hacía tanto como para decirle su nombre real, algo que los guardianes guardaban recelosamente. Él sabía el de Akira, su Akira.

Esto no le gustaría nada al rey.


End file.
